Treasure Eyes
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Pirate!AU Hange and Erwin were walking around a village looking for another member for their crew, when they found a young man being mugged in an alley. What happens to the Survey Pirates when this individual becomes their cabin boy? And what will happen between this boy and their captain? TW: Open wound in later chapter. And some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hanji and Erwin were looking around the market place. They needed a cabin boy/girl for the ship, or the captain would have their heads. Even if he didn't even know they were looking for a new crew member.

"Let's choose a cutie!" The woman with her brown hair in a messy pony tail and a forest green bandana around her head chirped, frameless oval glasses sitting on her nose. The man next to her sighed.

"Whatever you say Hanji." His blond hair was combed perfectly, tight shirt hugging his muscle and revealing his strong arms, a matching bandana around his upper right arm. "Let's find them quickly, before the crew finishes loading new supplies." The woman beside him laughed.

"Right." They walked around, looking around to find the perfect new crew member. That's when Hanji caught sight of something in one of the alleys. She turned to see a boy being held against a wall by a man with a knife to his throat.

"I said give me your money, you little shit." The man had growled out. The boy smirked.

"I don't have any asshole." And he spit in the man's face. The man growled and that's when Hanji stepped in.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Is there a problem?" The two turned to her. The older man ran off and Hanji walked over to the boy. "Are you alright?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm fine. I could've taken him." The boy said, looking away. Hanji laughed.

"I hurt your pride, how cute. What's your name kid?" Erwin joined them in the alley. The boy looked between the two.

"Eren." He said. Hanji nodded.

"Alright Eren. I have a question for you. Would you like to go out on the sea?" The boy just looked at her, one eye closed, but the one that was open sparkled with interest.

"What?" Hanji stood straight.

"Would you like to go out on the sea? Erwin and I are looking for a new crew member for our ship, and you look like someone that could help us in our travels!" She smiled wide. Eren backed off a little.

"Why would you offer me that?" Hanji shrugged.

"You caught my interest. Not everyone is willing to spit in a man's face with a knife to their throat. You got spunk. I like that." Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm only seventeen." Hanji sighed.

"Damn. Can't take you from your parents." Eren looked down.

"I don't have any parents." Hanji looked to him.

"Forgive my companion. Hanji didn't mean any harm, I assure you. But if you have no parents, what keeps you here?" Eren shrugged.

"Nothing. But I'm not old enough to work on a ship." Hanji and Erwin stared at him for a minute before the woman began to laugh, loudly.

"Oh kid, what kind of ship do you think we work on?" Eren looked between the two.

"I-I don't know... you sort of look like pirates." Hanji smirked as her glasses glinted in the small amount of sunlight that managed to come into the alley.

"Good guess kid. Now, there's no age to join a pirate crew. You just have to be willing to go out to sea." She said, holding out her hand. "Want to join?" Eren looked between her and Erwin. He looked to be contemplating the proposal.

"What's in it for me?" Hanji's smirk turned into a smile.

"A home, a family, adventure, a life out on the sea." She saw the sparkle in his eye again. The kid seemed to like the sea. He crossed his arms, closing his eye. He hummed as he thought, then smiled, opening both eyes.

"Sure!" Hanji and Erwin froze. The kid had one green eye, and one gold eye.

 **And here's my pirate AU! What do you think? Does it sound interesting? I hope so!**


	2. Chapter 2

After walking around a bit and talking to get to know each other better, Eren had decided that Hanji and Erwin were nice people. They treated him like a human, not like a homeless orphan boy. He was happy to leave this port city behind. It brought him nothing but pain, and it'd be nice to see what's beyond the horizon.

"That's our ship!" Hanji chirped once they made it to the harbour. She pointed to a large ship. The Jolly Roger that flew on most pirate ships was replaced with a deep green flag that had a pair of wings on it, one blue and one white. It had three masts, the mainmast with two sails, the other two with one. And it was black. All the woodwork was black, making the white sails look whiter.

"Isn't she a beauty. That would be the Maria! Our pride and joy." Hanji sang as they got closer. "This is your new home Eren! Well... we hope." Eren looked to her before stepping foot on the gangplank.

"What?" Hanji just smiled and started to push Eren up the ramp.

"Nothing nothing. You can clean right?" Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"I haven't lived in a house for years." Erwin and Hanji looked him up and down, getting a better look at the boy. Besides the dirt almost caked on his skin, he didn't look like he was on the streets long.

"How do you manage to look so... not homeless?" Hanji asked.

"There was one nice lady here. She gave me new clothes and cut my hair. She died last month. Mother fucking robbers." He bit out. The two nodded and continued onto the ship.

"Well, learn quickly. Because that's your job and our captain is very-"

"Wait? Captain? Neither of you are the captain?" Eren looked between the two. Hanji shook her head.

"Nope! I'm the ship's surgeon, and Erwin's the Quartermaster! You'll meet the captain soon enough! Now, let's show you around the ship!" And Hanji looped her arm around Eren and began to drag him around.

"So obviously this is the deck." Eren look around. The deck floor was a light colored wood, completely opposite of the wood of the rest of the ship, making the floor wood look almost white. There was a small door close to the bow. People were going back and forth, going in with boxes and barrels and leaving with none.

"That's the storage hold. That's where you'll find all of our supplies. Over here" She pointed towards the stern, where the quarter deck was. "The door on the starboard side leads into the hull, where the kitchen, medical room, and bunks are. The door on the port, leads to the captain's quarters." She was about to pull Eren to the door on the left when Erwin stopped them.

"Hanji, you forgot again." Hanji blinked a few times before laughing like an idiot.

"Oh right!" She turned to Eren. "If you ever go into the captain's room without his permission or when he's not in there, you'll be walking the plank!" She smiled wide as she drug him to the left door and into the hull.

Inside the hull was different. The inner walls were painted forest green while the outer walls were that familiar black. The floors where a tanish wood and it really felt more like a house than a ship, if it wasn't for the ship moving with the water below them.

"Alright, so the door at the end of the hall is the kitchen, it's the only room that has a door leading to the supply hold. The door next to it is the medical bay, and my room. So if you ever feel sick or something else, like lost an arm or something, you know where I am. The doors on the port side are for the male crew members, and the rooms on the starboard are for the female members."

"The crew is made of males and females?" Eren asked. Hanji nodded.

"Yup! Everyone was hand picked by Erwin and myself!" Eren nodded.

"So, I'm the only one underage on the ship?" Hanji started to laugh.

"Yes. But we have others around your age."

"How close to my age are we talking?" Hanji put a finger to her lip.

"Well... we have a few that just turned eighteen." Eren turned.

"What?" Hanji nodded.

"They were old enough to leave home, and did. You're the only one we've ever recruited that was still underage. Well, recently anyways." Eren nodded, a smile on his face. Maybe he'd make friends? There was a crash in one of the rooms and one of the doors on the right opened.

"Shit! Run Connie!" And out came two boys, one with his hair shaved to almost nothing, and another with short ash-brown hair with a darker brown sort of undercut. First thing Eren thought seeing the ash-brown haired boy, horse. And said horse just so happened to not be paying attention and ran Eren over.

"See you later dude." Buzz-cut said, running up on deck. The ash-brown was ripped off Eren and Hanji was off to the side laughing.

"You never learn Jean." Said a girl with black hair and gray eyes. She looked sort of bored, then she looked down at Eren. "I haven't seen you on board before. Hanji, who's he?" The girl turned to Hanji, who had just finished laughing.

"Oh, this is the new cabin boy! Eren! Eren, this is Mikasa, she's one of the riggers, and this is Jean, he's a powder monkey, the boy you just saw running was Connie, he's a powder monkey too." Eren nodded.

"So he's the cabin boy?" Jean smirked and it automatically made Eren's only open eye twitch. "What's with his eye?"

"None of your damn business." Hanji said, coldly. Jean and Mikasa actually flinched, and Eren cocked his head. She had seemed so happy. "Come on Eren. I'll get you a patch for that." And she drug him to her room, rummaging through her things and pulling out an eye patch.

"Why do I need a patch?" Hanji sighed.

"Just trust me. Put this over your gold eye, it'll make it easier for you to walk around the ship. You keep it closed for a reason, right?" Eren nodded and put the patch on. It was surprisingly comfortable. "We have a very accepting crew, but most people get creeped out by people with two different colored eyes."

"Thank you." Eren said, and Hanji smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well let's bring you back on deck. We're going to be shoving off soon." Hanji said. Eren nodded and they headed back onto the deck. It was filled with activity. Riggers swung around, mates went about doing other things, others were talking near the wheel, pointing at a map. A few were just joking around.

Eren watched as they pulled away from the port city. It was a weird feeling watching where he'd lived for so long get smaller as they sailed away. He didn't miss it. Not one bit. He was excited. He was out on the sea. He was happy.

Just then, the captain's door flung open. Eren turned to see a man with dark hair styled with an undercut with the top layer going down to just above his ears walk out. He was short in stature, but he had this intimidating look with a cold piercing blue eye, and the eye patch only added to it.

"Captain!" Hanji squealed, running at the man. The man sidestepped and dodged her attempt at a hug.

"Damn four eyes." Hanji pouted as she sat up.

"You let Isabel hug you." The man rolled his eye.

"I don't let he-"

"Big Bro!" A girl with red hair held in pigtails and green eyes said, jumping off the quarter deck and wrapping her arms around the man's neck. The man sighed and grabbed her arms, peeling her off him.

"Isabel, what have I told you about jumping on the damn ship?" The girl puffed out a cheek.

"That I could hit my head and bleed all over the floor and stain the damn wood." The man nodded.

"Exactly. Now, what the fuck do you want Hanji?" She jumped up, but then frowned as she looked around.

"One second... where did- Found him!" Hanji ran over to Eren and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the man. "This is the new cabin boy, Eren! Eren, this is the captain on the Maria, Levi." Eren looked down to the man and swallowed. His gold eye began to tingle.

"Captain." Eren said. The captain scrunched up his nose.

"Where the hell did you pick him up? An alleyway?" Hanji laughed.

"That's exactly where I found him! He was about to get mugged!" Levi shook his head.

"And you brought him onto my clean ship looking like THAT?" He motioned to Eren.

"Well, we were on a tight schedule Captain. We didn't have time to bathe him and buy him new clothes in town. It was a quick stop, remember?" Levi sighed.

"Whatever. How old are you brat?" Eren made a face.

"Seventeen." Levi clicked his tongue.

"You've resorted to kidnapping? Great. Now we got to turn the damn ship around and return him before his fucking parents-"

"Captain, I have no parents." The ship quieted. The only sound being the waves. The captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Orphans? You're recruiting orphans?" Eren growled.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Levi turned his blue eye to Eren.

"Yes, you're fucking filthy. Erwin! Get this little shit cleaned up! And then I want the three of you in my quarters afterwards." And he returned to his room. Eren was fuming.

"Short shit." Eren said under his breath, but those around him heard and Hanji and Isabel began to laugh.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Hanji said. Isabel nodded before reaching out her hand.

"Hey! My names Isabel! I'm the carpenter!" Eren nodded and shook her hand.

"Well, let's go get you cleaned! Levi won't let you even touch his door without doing so." Eren smirked.

"Really?" He walked over to the door and touched it, leaving a nice dirty hand print on the clean wood. Hanji and Isabel began to laugh again as the crew just stared, a few even gasped.

"I like him!" Isabel said. Hanji nodded.

"I know right! Now come on Eren, before grumpy gills finds out." So Erwin, Hanji, and Eren went down to bathe the cabin boy.

"Um, Hanji, could you step out?" Eren had asked as they entered one of the rooms on a lower part of the hull. Hanji didn't finish the tour of the damn ship. Under the floor that held the bucks, was the floor that held all ammunition and guns and swords and things of the sort, but it also held bathing rooms, that had pipes connecting to the keel and actually pumped water from the ocean and heated it to make running water for baths.

"Why?" She asked, filling a wooden tub. Eren looked between her and Erwin.

"She's kidding... right?" Eren asked. Erwin sighed and shook his head.

"Kidding about what? Oh! You're not comfortable with a girl seeing you naked. Well kid, I'm going to tell you this. I have seen everyone on this ship, besides the captain, naked. More than once might I add. You're going to have to get used to it. And I'm the surgeon, I'll see you naked during your physicals. Speaking of which, I might as well give you one now." She pulled a small notebook from her pocket.

"What?" Eren nearly shrieked. "Why?" Hanji licked the tip of her pencil before turning the water off.

"I'd hurry up and get in while the water's warm." She said. "Oh, and take your patch off for now. Don't want to get it wet and you need to actually wash your face." Eren just stared at her and Hanji rolled her eyes. "Erwin." The blond sighed.

"Eren, if you don't get used to this now, I'm afraid you won't make it long on this ship." Eren sighed. He wasn't getting out of this. He slowly began to take his clothes off. As he pulled down his pants, he heard something drop. When he looked up, he saw Hanji's jaw had dropped and her pencil was no longer in her hand.

"How can a seventeen year old have a body like THAT!" She squealed, picking her pencil up and writing furiously, looking back and forth between Eren's mostly naked body and her notebook. She stopped and glared at him. "Take your underwear off and get in the damn tub."

"B-B-But-" Hanji stood and walked over to him.

"Eren, I'm sorry to make yo uncomfortable, but if I get the physical done now, we don't have to do it later. And you need to bathe. Just hurry it up." Eren sighed as he finished stripping and after standing there awkwardly while Hanji finished writing a few things down, he got in the tub.

"This is weird." Eren said as he washed himself. Hanji sighed.

"If it makes you feel better Eren, I have a boyfriend." Eren slowed his washing and looked to her.

"You do?"

"Shocking, I know." Erwin said, getting elbowed by the only woman in the room.

"Oh shut it. You're only jealous that Mike and I are together and you haven't found anyone." Erwin leaned against the wall.

"Mike?" Eren asked. Hanji smiled as she turned to him.

"Yes. He's the head chef. I'll introduce you later." Eren nodded slowly as he continued to wash the dirt off his body. Erwin left the room to go get Eren new clothes so that his could be washed. "Eren, I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Hanji sighed as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"Open your gold eye." Eren did so and Hanji looked at it, gently touching the skin around it. She hummed as she wrote something down.

"What?" She closed the notebook.

"Eren, has your eye ever felt weird?" Eren crossed his arms, thinking.

"Well... it felt kind of tingly when I met the Captain." Hanji nodded and quickly wrote that in her notebook.

"All right. I'm going to ask you some basic questions now, just to get an idea of your health." And so she asked her questions and once Erwin returned, Eren got dressed and they headed to the Captain's quarters.

 **And Levi is finally introduced! Anyways, I didn't originally plan anything with Eren's gold eye, like special properties or whatever, but it just sort of... happened... anyways. It's not some huge AMAZING ability, it's a little thing I like to call, plot device! Anyways... hope you guys are liking it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin lightly tapped on Levi's door.

"Get your asses in here." Came a voice from the other side of the dark door. Eren furrowed his eyebrows slightly as they entered the room. And when they did, Eren's jaw dropped momentarily.

The room was nothing like anything else he had seen on this ship. The walls were blue. A navy blue that reminded Eren of the ocean on clear summer nights. The floor was at lights as the deck floor, reminding him of sandy beaches. There was a dark wood desk in front of fairly large window that had black curtains on either side. Over to the side was a queen sized bed that was covered with a contrasting blood red comforter and pillows. There was a dark wood cupboard that separated the bed from the rest of the room. Eren also noticed that it was clean.

"Eren?" Eren snapped his head to the three others in the room. By the looks on the Captain's face, they had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"What?" He asked slowly. Levi rolled his eye.

"I asked whether or not you wanted to fucking bunk with someone or have your own bunk for now." Levi had asked. Eren was a little taken back. He assumed Levi would just shove him anywheres he felt like. Eren just crossed his arms.

"Well, I haven't met the rest of the crew yet, so I won't know if I want to bunk with anyone until I get to know them." Levi clicked his tongue as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever. Hanji, find him a bunk and tell him his duties. Erwin, get me when lunch is ready." Eren was about to leave when Levi stopped him. "Wait a minute brat." Eren's eye twitched.

"Excuse me?" He said, irritation tickling his tone.

"I said wait a minute." Levi repeated, opening a drawer in his desk and digging around in it. He pulled out a green piece of cloth. He stood and walked over to Eren. "Hold out your left arm brat." Eren's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not a brat." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Just hold out your fucking left arm." Eren did so and Levi tied the cloth around Eren's bicep. Eren looked at it after Levi stepped away. "Welcome a-fucking-board Eren. You're a damn pirate. No get the fuck out of my cabin and meet your new family." Eren looked at the cloth and kind of cocked his head.

"What's with the bandanna?" Eren asked. Hanji snickered.

"It's a symbol for our crew. Anyone with this bandanna is part of the Survey Pirates! Captain Levi personally puts this on his crew. Always wear it where he put it. It's disrespectful otherwise." Eren nodded as they left.

They headed down into the kitchen where three people were busy preparing food.

"Mike!" Hanji sang as she walked further in. A man in white with a green bandanna around his neck turned to her and hugged her.

"Hello Hanji." He sniffed and smirked happily. Hanji giggled a little. "What brings you to the kitchen today?" He asked. Hanji smiled as she stepped out of his arms.

"I'm introducing the cabin boy to the crew! Mike, Sasha, Eld, this is Eren. He's our new cabin boy! Eren, this is Mike, Sasha, and Eld." Eren nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Eren looked among the others. Sasha looked similarly to Hanji, only without glasses and she had a more rounded, slightly younger looking face. She was busy making bread, and eating as she went with her bandanna around her waist. Eld had blond hair held up in a sort of bun. His bandana was on his head, holding his hair back.

"Lunch won't be for another hour." Mike had said as he turned back to his work.

"Alright! See ya later sweetie!" And Hanji hugged him from behind before she dragged Eren out and back onto the deck. The hyperactive ship surgeon pointed at people as she spoke.

"That's Annie, Reiner, and Ymir. They're riggers with Mikasa. Bertolt is our Able Bodied Soldier. At the wheel is our Sailing Master, Gunter. Next to him is Farlan, our Boatswain." Eren nodded as he watched them work. Hanji brought Eren down to where the canon's where, after introducing a few other members offhandedly, and saw Connie and Jean running around while an older man ordered them around.

"Those cannon balls need to be shi-" And the man bit his tongue, blood squirting out. Eren's eyes widened, but Hanji began to laugh.

"That's Olou. He's our Master Gunner. Don't worry about him. He's always biting his tongue." Hanji continued to snicker as Olou looked over.

"What's so damn funny? And who the hell is that?" Hanji giggled a little more as she put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"This is Eren. He's our cabin boy! I'm introducing him to everyone on the ship!" Olou clicked his tongue, successfully biting it again in the process. Hanji laughed again as they walked to the bunks. "Let's see, you've met almost everyone." Eren nodded as a door on the right opened and a short woman walked out. "Petra!" Hanji called out. The woman turned and smiled.

"Hello Hanji. How are you? Is this the new crew member?" Hanji nodded.

"Yup, this is Eren. Eren, this is Petra. She's our second master gunner!" Eren nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled lightly.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go make sure that idiot Olou isn't bleeding to death and working those boys too hard." Hanji snickered as Petra walked away. Hanji knocked on a door on the left.

"Marco, I'm showing cutie newbie around! Come out and say hi!" The door opened and a boy with brown hair and freckles came out. He looked to Eren and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Marco." The boy held out his hand and Eren shook it. "I'm in charge of hoisting anchor and keeping track of the tackle." Eren nodded. "Speaking of which, I'm heading there now. Excuse me. It was nice to meet you." And he walked away. Hanji smiled as they walked down a few doors and she just opened a door.

"This is will be your room if you don't bunk with someone else." Eren stepped into the room as Hanji leaned against the door frame. "I feel like I'm forgetting someone."

"Ms. Hanji!" Came a voice that sounded slightly familiar to Eren. But it couldn't be. They died in a shipwreck years ago. When Eren turned, he saw a short boy with blond hair that was most likely to his shoulders held back in a ponytail and a green bandanna around his head. And he had baby blue, crystal clear eyes.

"Armin?" Eren asked, completely shocked.

 **Ugh, the beginning of the chapter was so much better than the end! But I wanted to introduce everyone, and ended up failing! But whatever! The crew has been introduced! I don't know about you guys, but I like the thought of having Levi's Underground gang, first SOS squad and the 104th squad all together kinda as friends or just working together. It makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eren just stared at the blond while the blond stared back.

"E-Eren? What are you doing here?" The blond asked, but was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Holy shit. I never thought I'd see you again! I thought you were dead." Eren said, hugging the blond closely. Armin just stood still for a second before sighing and patting Eren's back.

"So... tell me?" Hanji asked. Armin slowly peeled Eren off him before turning to the woman.

"Well, where we just left was my home town." Armin said. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, we were best friends as kids, but he went out with his parents and grandfather one day to go to one of the larger cities, and a huge storm rolled in and the ship sank." Eren turned to Armin. "How did you survive? The ship was completely wrecked and they couldn't even find the bodies." Armin scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is that I woke up on a piece of debris floating in the ocean and was found by Captain Levi." Eren's eye twitched. "I've been on the ship ever sense. I'm Ms. Hanji's apprentice." Armin looked and noticed Eren's eye patch. "Oh my Neptune, what happened to your eye?" Eren chuckled as he pulled it up and opened it, revealing the golden eye.

"Nothing. Hanji gave me the patch to make it easier to walk about the ship." Eren said, putting the patch back in place. Armin sighed in relief as he hugged his friend again.

"Now seriously, what are you doing here?" Armin asked. Eren was about to answer when Hanji did.

"I found him! He was in an alley about to be mugged!" Hanji smiled proudly. "Kid got spunk so I thought he'd be the perfect cabin boy! So here he is!" Hanji put a hand on Eren's shoulder. "By the way, Armin isn't sharing his bunk." The two boys looked to her and smiled.

"Can I/Eren bunk with Armin/me?" The two chirped at the same time, looking at each other and then laughing. Hanji nodded.

"Of course! I'll tell Captain." Mike opened the door to the kitchen and walked out, sighing.

"Hanji, you and Isabel need to make an easier way to call people for meals." He said as he started hollering that lunch was ready. The three headed to the kitchen and once they had made it to the deck to eat with Isabel, the door to Levi's cabin opened, and he froze as he stared at his door. Eren could see his eyebrows furrow as his eye darkened with anger.

"Who the fuck left this filthy mother fucking handprint on my fucking door! I swear to Poseidon I will fucking gut you like the fucking fish you are and throw your worthless ass to the fucking sharks!" The ship quietened as Isabel, Hanji, and Eren were snickering lightly. Levi's head whipped in their direction, and Armin physically paled.

"What in Neptune's name did you do?" He asked shakily. Eren was laughing a little harder than the other two as Levi began to walk over.

"Which one of you three dirtied my fucking ship?" Levi asked. The three kept laughing as Armin looked at the three in confusion and slight horror. Levi's eye fell on Eren. "It was fucking you wasn't it you little shit." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Eren smirked dangerously.

"I may have had something to do with it Captain." Levi sneered as he grabbed Eren's shirt collar and picked him up to be eye level with him.

"Well I suggest you fucking clean it up along with your act. You'll be a damn swabbie at this rate, _cabin boy_." Levi voice was low, and though it was supposed to strike fear into the young boy's heart, it actually made his spine tingle in excitement as well as his golden eye twitch anxiously. Eren's smirk grew slightly.

"Will do _Captain_." Levi let him go and walked towards the kitchen. Isabel and Hanji looked between their captain and newbie.

"Holy shit." Isabel said, a smile splitting her face as another round of laughter began. "This is fucking great!" She said, throwing her arm around Eren's shoulders and looking at Hanji. "Thanks for finding our new source of entertainment Hanji!" The redhead giggled as Hanji smiled proudly.

"I know. I do what I can." And so they finished eating and Hanji told Levi about Eren's sleeping arrangements while Erwin took it upon himself to tell Eren about his job on board the Maria.

 **I thought having Armin be saved by the Survey Pirates would be awesome! And I think I like having Eren be a little shit, it's fun! Expect more of it, and there will eventually be some important pirate stuff happening soon, but I wanted to get some things settled and shit first! So yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

Eren went to work cleaning his hand print from Levi's cabin door. It was fairly easy to remove, and as soon as that was finished, Erwin met up with him to tell him his job. Eren's eyebrows furrowed.

"Isn't that a swabbie's job?" Eren asked. He was just told that he was going to be cleaning the ship every day. Erwin shook his head.

"That's not your only job. You'll also be in charge of bringing the Captain his tea, relaying messages between the different crew members, getting supplies for the different members-"

"I'm a fucking errand boy." Eren interrupted. Erwin sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"It'll make the ship sail smoother."

"I'm pretty sure the ocean and weather conditions determine the smoothness of the ship." Eren said, crossing his arms. Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eren, that's not the point. The point is, until Hanji and Isabel work out ways for the crew mates to speak with each other without having to leave their positions, we need you to deliver messages between them. Not everyone can leave their post to go grab supplies for their job. Not everyone has time to do their own laundry. Since this crew first started, we've been cycling through a chore list, and as more members join, the more there is to do. But we're also a well known crew, and pirate hunters are looking for us, making most of us on high alert. Our captain has a high regard for cleanliness, and a dirty ship cause illness. The more people we have incapacitated, the less people we have to defend the ship if we are attacked by the hunters or rival pirates. Making sure the ship is clean is very important. Your job is very important." Eren's eyes widened slightly. Wow, that did make him feel more important, except for one thing.

"The Captain's tea is because?" Erwin pushed off the wall.

"Do you know the phrase 'If mother's not happy, no one's happy'?" Eren nodded. "Levi works in a similar fashion. If he's not happy, everyone else gets to live in his hell with him. His tea makes him happy." Eren nodded as he let that sink in.

"So if I fuck up on Levi's tea, we're all fucked." Erwin nodded as he put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Now you're getting it. And for your own safety, bathe daily. You're going to be in the Captain's presence frequently, and if you are even the least bit dirty..." Erwin trailed off purposely, allowing Eren to fill in the blank.

"Got it. When should I bring Levi his tea?" Erwin hummed.

"The kitchen staff will brew a full kettle of tea before breakfast, bring that and a tea cup to him. Check every hour to see how the kettle is doing. Some days, he won't need another pot until lunch, while other he needs a new pot every hour."

"And I'm supposed to do that and everything else everyday?" Eren whined. Erwin sighed.

"It's not always going to be that hard. You don't have to clean the kitchen or the captain's quarters. You won't have to clean Hanji's room either. Everyone has to have their rooms clean before breakfast, so that takes the bunks out. You also don't need to clean the treasure hold."

"Treasure hold?" Eren asked. Erwin sighed.

"It's in the very bottom of the ship. No one enters the treasure hold except for when treasure is being added or removed. The key is in the Captain's cabin. No one has been able to find it, so don't think you'll make it far. And as we've stated before. This is more than a pirate crew. We're a family. If you steal from the hold, you steal from all of us." Erwin's face hardened. "Understood?" Eren nodded.

"Wait, do you carry all of your treasure around with you?" Erwin shook his head.

"No, there's a remote island that has the majority of our treasure. It's our own private island. We go there once a year to drop off whatever we've collected. Sometimes twice a year depending on our progress." Eren nodded slowly.

"Alright. Well, I guess I should get to work." Erwin nodded and showed Eren to the cleaning closet, where he'd meet his best friends. The cleaning supplies.

 **Okay, so next chapter shall begin Eren's life on the boat. Like, for real. Because the last six chapters all happened in one day, most of them before noon! Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying this!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eren wasn't sure how, but he was up at the crack of dawn. Actually, he knew why. Because when you have to sleep on the streets, you don't want to be asleep when everyone else gets up. Or when the owner of the stall you're using as a makeshift shelter gets there. So Eren was up and awake, though a little groggy as he looked around his and Armin's room.

It was simple as all hell. A desk, two beds, and two chests for personal belongings. In Eren's case, this meant one spare outfit that Hanji had so lovingly forced upon him.

And Eren was happy. He was happy to be in a room with a roof, four walls, and a floor that wasn't half rotted or completely missing. He was happy to have an actual bed. He would have loved to stay in it, but again, the years on the street kept him from doing so. So Eren started to clean his side of the room quietly, so not to wake Armin.

And Eren made sure he did the best he could. If cleaning was going to be his job on this ship he should at least do it right. So he made his bed, swept the floor, and wiped down his chest, the desk, and the port hole that allowed some light in from the sun.

Once he was done there, Eren changed, put on his bandanna, took his dirty clothes to the washing room for later, and went to the kitchen to see if any of the kitchen staff was up. As soon a he opened the door, the smell of fresh tea settled in his nose. Eren stepped in and saw that Mike was at the stove, finishing setting up a tray that would be heading to the Captain's quarters.

"Eren?" Mike asked after he sniffed the air. Eren was completely confused on how the man knew it was him. "It's your smell." Mike answered, as if he had read Eren's mind. "It's still earthy from sleeping on the ground. But you smell clean enough to be able to go to the Captain's quarters." Mike turned with the tray in hand and gave it to Eren.

"And I doubt Erwin told you, but it's best to get the quarter deck clean before Gunther and Farlan get there with the other navigators. And you don't need to clean the crow's nest. That's rigger territory." Eren nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Mike." The tall blond man nodded before turning to begin making breakfast for the crew.

Eren headed up to Levi's cabin and debated all of ten seconds on if he should knock or just barge it. Needless to say that the door opened with no knuckle contact and Eren was met with a very pissed off Captain glaring at him from his desk looking over maps and letters.

"You ever heard of knocking you shit? If Shit Specs didn't tell you, fucking Eyebrows did. You do not, under any circumstances, just waltz into my damn cabin without fucking permission. So why don't you fucking try this again." Levi growled out. Eren just looked at him for a second.

"If I leave this room, I'm not coming back for an hour." Eren said. "So if you want your tea, just let me give it to you. You can return to whatever it is pirate captains do, and I'll start cleaning the ship." Eren walked into the room more and placed the tea on a small table next to Levi's desk, having at least shut the door behind him and trying not to let the glare from that ice blue eye to bother him.

"You have been on this damn ship all of one fucking day, and you think you can fucking do as you please?" Levi asked, standing from his desk and stalking over to Eren. "Well let me give you a fucking news flash, cabin boy." Levi grabbed Eren by the collar. "I'm the captain of this ship. You will listen to my fucking rules, or you can walk the damn plank." Eren kept Levi's gaze.

"Excuse me, Captain, but if you want the ship clean, I need to go." Eren said. "I wasn't told I need to serve you your tea, so as far as this job is concerned, I'm done for at least another hour."

"Cheeky shit." Levi said as he let go of Eren's collar. "Get the fuck out of my cabin. And the next time you come, remember to knock first."

"Neptune forbid, I may walk in on you doing something indecent." Eren said before leaving and shutting the door harder than needed. And needless to say, every hour, more or less on the hour, Eren continued to NOT knock on Levi's door. And needless to say, Levi needed a LOT of tea that day, and the days following.

This relationship between Levi and Eren continued for a month. In that month, Eren had made friends with most of the crew, had rekindled the friendship with Armin easily, and might as well have adopted Petra and Hanji as his new mothers and Mike as his new father. And Isabel might as well become his sister because the two got in more trouble than the entire crew thought was possible, and Hanji loved every second of it.

"You know Eren." Armin said as he, Hanji, Isabel, and Eren were all in the medical ward, the former three working on plans for a communication system for the ship while the latter was collecting dirty clothes and a message for Erwin from Isabel about needing seven more bags of nails and new sandpaper the next time the ship docked. "You really shouldn't continue stomping on Captain Levi's toes." Armin continued as he began some calculations for one of the systems they were working on.

"When he stops treating me like a kid and like he's better than me, I might." Eren said as he scrunched his nose at one of the cloth bandages he picked up.

"He's top of the food chain on this ship." Isabel said as she looked at her blueprints of the ship.

"And you're at the bottom!" Hanji chirped as she clutched a piece of pipe and a wrench in her hands.

"That doesn't mean I deserve to be trampled over!" Eren snapped back. "He's insufferable. Degrading me, yelling at me, treating me like the shit you find on the bottom of your shoe after walking through the poorer parts of a shitty village." Eren growled. "And I don't know how many times he's yelled at me for not cleaning the ship right! I'm already on my hands and knees with a scrub brush on the floors and walls and only using the mop after sweeping to get the first layer of grime off the floorboards!"

"He's a bit of a clean freak." Isabel said with a small smile.

"I noticed." Eren pouted. "And Erwin fucking lied to me. He said the Captain's tea made him happy. I don't think that man CAN be happy."

"Probably not." Hanji said with a shrug as she put two pieces of pipe together. "But things have been a lot better since you got here."

"How's that?" Eren asked as he balanced the laundry in his arms as he tried to reach for Isabel's message.

"Captain Levi doesn't yell at us as much anymore!" Hanji says with a huge smile.

"Gee, thanks. Glad I could help." Eren said in a slight monotone. "I'll see you all at dinner." He said before leaving the room. Eren dropped off the laundry from Hanji's room in the wash room before going to find Erwin, only realizing that the blond man was in the Captain's quarters and it was also time for Levi's tea to be checked. So Eren did what Eren had been doing best, and just walked into the room.

"You see this shit." Levi said from his desk. "The fucker has learned nothing."

"Well all you do is swear at him." Erwin said as he looked to Eren. "You need to learn how to knock Eren."

"Yes, well. I have a message for you, Erwin, from Isabel." He handed the paper to Erwin before going to Levi's tea kettle and checking it, finding it still pretty full. so he wouldn't need one for a while. Eren heard a tapping on the outside window and heard Levi groan.

"The fuck is it." He said as he opened the window to allow a dove in. The bird quickly finding it's way to a perch by the window. It had a letter held in it's beak that Levi took. "It's from Krista." He said.

"Krista?" Eren asked. Erwin turned to him and nodded.

"She's a merchant that has allied with us and lives on our island with one of our riggers, Ymir. They're actually engaged if memory serves me right." Erwin said with a fond smile.

"Well, apparently she has some supplies for us. I'll go give Gunther and Farlan the coordinates and we'll be heading there. She apparently has a map for us. Fucking finally!" Levi said as he stepped out. "We can actually find something fucking worth it!"

"Hopefully she also has what Isabel needs." Erwin said as he quickly wrote a response for Levi to check as Eren left the cabin.

"All right you shits." Levi yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We're meeting up with our merchant. She's finally got her hands on a treasure map."

"We're meeting up with Krista?" Ymir called from where she was on the middle mast.

"Yes, we're meeting with your fucking wife." Levi called back.

"No married yet, Captain." She said again, and Eren just sort of smiled.

"Hey, Cabin boy." Eren's eye twitched as he turned to glare at the captain.

"Yes Captain?"

"Could you lose the fucking attitude? I need you to relay that we're meeting with our merchant to the crew below deck, preferably without being a shit." Levi said as he returned to his cabin to finish looking over maps and documents with Erwin, as well as look over their supply logs.

"Fuck you too." Eren growled before heading to do the task he had been handed, as well as finish collecting laundry.

 **I feel great writing this right now. And I'm liking having Eren and Levi sort of at odds.**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was buzzing with excitement to see Krista. And while they went over everything to see what they needed restocked, considering they hadn't docked since they got Eren on board, the cabin boy was a little excited as well. After he had finished the laundry, he went and checked his cleaning supplies. He didn't want to give Levi more reasons to yell at him, though the short asshole probably would anyways.

After taking his own inventory check, Eren went to continue his other duties, once he saw Erwin he gave the man his list of items needed.

"Thank you Eren. We should have visual on Krista's ship soon." At that moment, Ymir screamed.

"Krista's ship is being attacked by... THE FUCKING MPS!" The rigger was pissed as all hell, and Erwin narrowed his eyes.

"Captain, looks like we have trouble." Erwin called. The door to Levi's cabin slammed open and the short man already had his cutlass and flintlock pistols fastened to his hips and Eren actually flinched.

"We're taking those fuckers down." Levi roared. "No one attacks one of our own, prepare for battle and to board. Someone tell Olou, Petra, and their powder monkeys to ready the cannons. These fuckers will be sent to Davy Jone's Locker if it's the last fucking thing we do." Eren quickly jumped into action. He made it to the cannon room and was panting when those inside turned to him.

"Captain... Levi... said to... ready the... cannons..." Eren panted. Petra and Olou quickly started their work with their helpers. Eren waited for a message, and after getting the go ahead from Petra, headed straight to the deck, waiting for more orders.

"Someone tell Shit Specs to stand by! I want everyone able to fight on deck!" Levi yelled, and Eren was back to running. He told Hanji what Levi needed of her, and after Hanji said he could leave, he turned to do so, but was stopped anyways.

"Wait, Eren." Hanji began to dig in one of her chests. "You can fight right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you most comfortable with using?" The ship surgeon asked.

"Um... daggers or my fists."

"You can't bring fists into this kind of fight Eren." Hanji pulled out a dagger and looked to Eren. "Take this. You most likely will not be on the enemy vessel, but you need to keep them off ours! If you fail, we're sunk." Hanji said. Eren nodded before heading back to the deck. Everyone was armed and ready, and Eren could see the enemy vessel and what must have been the merchant ship.

"EREN!" Levi yelled, and the cabin boy was by his side. "I want you to stay on the ship. I don't know your fighting skills, and I am not risking your life. If you can keep the enemy off the ship, do it. But if not, get your ass out of here with any others still on the ship. Hanji, Mike, and the other's that are staying on the ship know what to do, so fucking listen to them. Do you understand?" Eren gave a quick nod before Levi turned towards the enemy ship.

"FIRE!" Levi ordered, and the cannons fired at the enemy ship. "We're boarding! No one on the MP ship is to be left alive. Kill everyone, raid their supplies, and check on Krista and her ship. We might be taking on extra weight. After this, we're heading back to the island. But first, take them OUT!" And the Maria rammed into the enemy ship.

Those assigned to board went and Eren stood on the deck of the Maria with the others and his dagger was ready, holding the weapon so that the blade wa facing out from his body then the normal in. Eren used his dagger as more of a punch and go then actual stabbing and slicing.

Eren watched carefully as the fight went on. There was yelling, shouting, screaming, cannon fire, and gunfire. And out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw someone he didn't recognize trying to sneak onto their ship. Eren was on them quickly. The man had a sword, and drew it as soon as Eren got closer.

Their blades clashed, and Eren glared at the man.

"A kid? Have the Survey Pirates really dropped so far as needing kids to work on their ship." Eren growled as he pushed his blade harder, trying to make the other man loose his balance a little bit before trying to take him out. "Why don't you just go home to your mommy and daddy and leave all the scary stuff to us." Eren growled as he felt his golden eye twitch.

"How about you fuck off and die!" Eren said, breaking from the power struggle and lunging for the man's stomach. However, Eren missed as the man stepped back slightly, bring his sword down and Eren had to roll out of the way, wincing slightly as he saw the sword stick in the deck wood. Levi wouldn't be happy about that.

"Oh fuck. Captain's gonna have my ass for that." Eren said as he then lunged again, successfully slitting the enemy pirate's throat and pushed him over the railing, hearing a satisfying splash and wondered if that was the feeling anyone got when they made someone walk the plank.

Not many other enemy pirates climbed onto the ship, and soon the other ship was nothing but blood and gore, the Survey Pirates coming out with no loses, but some seriously injured. Eren helped move these members to Hanji's medical ward while others raided the ship and Ymir found Krista.

After Krista's ship was emptied and sunk, because it was to beat up to be salvaged much, Levi was in his quarters with Erwin, Krista, and Ymir while Gunther and Farlan turned the ship to head to their home island, sending a dove ahead of them to bring word to those on the island about their return.

Eren spent his time helping in the medical ward, cleaning what he could to keep the area as sterile as possible to decrease infection. It wasn't the prettiest sight he'd seen. People had lost limbs, eyes, and lots of blood. But Hanji, Armin, and Isabel kept anyone from dying then, at least having them able to last until they got home to be buried if need be. After Hanji had bandaged the last member, she turned turned to Eren with a small smile.

"Thank you Eren. You really didn't need to be in here to see all of this. It must have been a lot to take in." Eren only shrugged slightly as he finished scrubbing the blood off the floor.

"Not really. My father used to be a doctor, and I went with him to house calls sometimes. I've seen similar things before." Eren rolled his shoulder and winced again. Maybe he hadn't winced because the asshole left a mark in the deck, but because he didn't roll right.

"You okay Eren?" Armin asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I just pulled my shoulder when dodging."

"Let me look at it." Hanji said firmly. Eren just nodded and stripped his shirt for Hanji to inspect his shoulder. "Hm. It's nothing serious, and shouldn't keep you from your duties, but try and take it easy anyways. We don't need to go making it worse. Armin, you're his roommate, keep an eye on him." She said before giving Eren the okay to put his shirt back on. "You should probably get the Captain his tea, he's going to need it."

"And for the love of Poseidon, knock!" Armin said, face stern as if sassing a child. Eren rolled his eyes, but went straight to do that. Mike handed Eren a new tea pot, and the cabin boy went straight to the Captain's quarters, almost forgetting to knock and deciding he liked his head attached, so he quickly tapped on the door before just entering.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi bit out, glaring at Eren as Erwin, Ymir, and Krista turned to look at him.

"I knocked." Eren defended, putting the tray on Levi's desk as he checked the previous teapot that was, in fact, empty, and then switched the two.

"It is an improvement." Erwin said. Levi just continued his cold glare and Eren's gold eye began to tingle again, like it did during most of their meetings.

"Who's this?" Krista asked, obviously still a little shaken up.

"Oh, I'm the new Cabin Boy. My name's Eren." He gave her a small smile. "Sorry we couldn't meet on better circumstances. You're Krista, correct? Ymir's fiance?" The blond girl blushed with a small smile.

"Yes, that's me."

"And don't forget it." Ymir snapped out quickly, pulling Krista to her and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"Are you all fucking done?" Levi said. "Eren, get the fuck out and clean the deck. While you're at it, check it for any imperfections caused by any fuck who made it on board and tell Isabel to fix them. I am not risking my ship falling apart because some shit slashed up my deck." Eren rolled his eyes as he turned.

"Aye Aye Captain. Would you like me to do anything else?" Eren replied with little to no enthusiasm.

"Yes, lose the Neptune damn attitude. I've had enough of your shit and my patience is thin as it is." Eren decided not to reply and just went to do what Levi had requested.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren cleaned the ship as needed and was able to get to know Krista a little better. And it wasn't until a week later that one of the riggers had called down that the island was on the horizon. According to Gunther's and Farlan's calculations, the Maria would be docked at their island in a day, two if the wind and sea don't agree with them.

Eren had mixed feelings about going ashore. He was loving being on the sea, and didn't want to leave yet. But he did miss the steadiness that soil gave him, and he wanted to see where the Survey Pirates lived when not searching for treasure, picking up crew members like him, or protecting their own.

"Alright!" Levi had yelled as he came out of his cabin later that day. "We will be here for about a week. That should be enough time to see your families, unload the treasure hold, restock supplies, and get our back up members to replace those we'll be leaving behind this time." Eren's blood went cold at that. Would he be left behind and replaced by another?

"Um, Captain Levi." Armin finally spoke up, all eyes snapped to the surgeon's assistant. "There isn't enough room in the dorms for Eren once we go ashore." Levi groaned slightly before turning to the cabin boy.

"Remind me to tell Shadis to expand the dorm while we're gone this time." And then went back to giving orders.

"Wait, where am I staying then?" Eren asked. Armin shrugged.

"I don't know." Armin said as he watched Levi. Once the man was done, everyone returned to their duties. Once Eren had finished, he went to the medical ward to help Hanji and Armin with the wounded. They had a few not make it, and after writing their names, date of death, and the coordinates the ship was at when they we injured and at the moment of death, were lowered into the ocean. It was serene, and Levi had given the friends of their fallen crew mates a few days to mourn, and even apologized that they wouldn't be able to mourn properly. Eren was dumbfounded, but it improved his opinion of Levi.

Eren wasn't sure what to expect when they docked. He knows for hell he didn't expect to see a large crowd of cheering people quickly hurrying to dock the ship or help get people off the ship.

"Oh wow." Eren said as he looked out at the crowd.

"Gawk later you shit." Levi said as he walked pass. "We need to unload our wounded and findings. So hurry the fuck up. You're helping Shit Specs with our wounded since you proved you could at least do THAT right." Eren was about to respond when Armin pulled him away. Where did he come from anyways?

"Come on Eren. This is a little more important than defending your pride." Armin said. Eren pouted, but did as he was asked. Because Armin was right, again. And while Eren helped transport the injured, the crowd would help take them once they were off the gangplank.

It still took almost two hours for the Maria to be completely unloaded, what with the injured, supplies, and treasure that was aboard. Once everything was done, everyone huddled to the center of the town where Levi was sitting on what looked like a throne swiped from one of the palaces on one of the western islands, Erwin standing next to him and an older man that wasn't on the ship on his other side.

"Alright, this is what's going on and why we're back early. Krista found us a new treasure map. About damn time. Seems that the MPs either got wind of it, or decided to just be a bunch of pricks, because they attacked her ship. The only thing lost on her end was her ship. But the bastard's did manage to injure some of our own, and not all of them made it back. Hanji has the list and everything, so once I'm done here, if you didn't see someone get off the ship, check with her." Levi said. The people of the island just listened to him like every word spoken was from Poseidon himself. And Eren couldn't comprehend why.

"We also have a new member to the family." Erwin said with a smile, motioning for Eren. The cabin boy looked around, and Isabel pushed him forward.

"Get up there!" She said with a smile. And so Eren climbed up and stood next to Erwin.

"This is the Maria's new cabin boy, Eren." Erwin said.

"And he's a fucking shit, not even 18." Levi said. There were whispers about the crowd, and Levi jut rolled his eyes. "We're pirates, not kidnappers. Though I wouldn't put it past shit specs to for shits and giggles. We don't need to go into specifics, just know no one's gonna come looking for him." Eren scowled at Levi, but bit his tongue.

"And where will our new recruit be staying?" The older man said. He looked nice enough, completely bald, tall, sort of lanky, with a gray mustache and a flask in hand.

"Pixis, is that from the rum reserve, or did you use the treasury's money to buy that?" Levi asked. The old man laughed and took a swig.

"Reserve. I'm not stupid enough to use the treasury without strict orders." The man, who obviously must have been Pixis, said, taking another swig from his flask. "But you didn't answer my question about the boy."

"Shadis!" Levi yelled. Another man stepped forward, and Eren flinched when the man looked at him. He was definitely older, bald as Pixis, but with a brown beard and this mean look stuck on his face. Levi may have permanent resting bitch face, but this guy looked like he was waiting for someone to try and stab him.

"Captain?" He asked.

"We need to make renovations to the males barracks. And make some to the females as well. Use what you need from the treasury." Levi said. "And then talk to Eyebrows and Izzy about what needs to happen to the Maria. We'll be here until my ship is fucking fixed." Shadis nodded. "We're going to need new crewmates on this next hunt. Talk to Eyebrows and he'll decided if you come aboard this time. That's all. I'll talk to all you shits tomorrow. I need my damn tea." And Levi stood and walked away. Eren just stood next to Erwin dumbfounded.

"So do I still bring him tea or..." Eren asked, trailing off slightly. Erwin was about to respond when Levi hollered back.

"Come on you shit! You're staying with me until we get a room for you! You better make decent fucking tea!" Eren frowned.

"I'm gonna fucking piss in it." Eren growled out and followed, leaving Erwin to shake his head with a small smile.

Eren followed Levi into the forest around the city until they made it to a cottage. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was beautiful compared to what Eren had seen in the village they had just left, or the one he had lived in over a month ago.

"Shoes off at the door. You will not track filth into my home, or you will be sleeping on the ground outside, and I have the feeling you don't want to be back there." Levi said, opening his door and taking off his boots. Eren followed suit, glaring at Levi's back. Then he glanced around him and he slowed down his actions, taking in the room.

It was only really a one room cottage, with only the bathroom and bedroom separate. And it was obviously furnished with the pirate captain's findings over the years. Two chairs that were embroidered and lined with silver and gold thread. A small table between the two that had a similar theme. In front of the east facing window was a dark wood desk, and at the back of the room was an ice box, wood stove that double at a kitchen stove, and a sink. Nothing really looked like it was supposed to go together, but it definitely did. There was even a day bed sitting under the western window. There was also a lot of du-

"Hey!" Levi barked out, bringing Eren from enjoying the room. "Help me fucking clean this shit." He said. The captain already had a mop bucket, mop, scrubber, rag, and broom out. He had also already started cleaning with a white handkerchief holding back his hair and another covering his mouth, which was pulled down slightly so he could speak to Eren.

"So now I'm cleaning your house? Is that all I'm good for?" Eren asked as he grabbed the handkerchief he kept tucked in his pocket and tied it around his mouth, taking the broom to begin sweeping by the kitchen area.

"Unless you can also make tea, yes." Levi said as he started wiping down the walls. Eren fumed as he continued to clean, looking at Levi once and taking note of the man's own eye patch. It was black, and had golden thread embordering the edge. It really was a beautiful eye patch, but the gold didn't really seem to match the rest of the captain. He seemed more of a man that would enjoy the beauty of silver, though it's obvious that the man is fine with both.

Eren couldn't help but remember that his own eye patch had a similar design to his captain's, but it was silver embroidering. Eren had been told many times that he looked like he would enjoy gold, but Eren had a golden eye, and he honestly had a love for silver. It was more like a mirror, and it just looked more beautiful to him. He liked gold, don't get him wrong, but he preferred silver.

And then a thought crossed Eren's mind. What happened to cause his captain to need an eye patch?


	10. Chapter 10

Eren decided that he didn't mind staying with the captain, three days after living with him. Eren was put through a strict schedule, up before dawn, making tea the way Levi liked, and learning to clean by Levi's standards. He was also indirectly forced to learn how to cook, or else he and the captain wouldn't have eaten anything.

But after that third day, he was sort of use to it. He was also used to the captain's mouth and habits. And he liked to believe Levi got used to his quirks too. Only problem Eren found was when his eye would begin to tingle and feel funny.

Levi spent his time at his desk or in one of his chairs, going over charts and maps. Krista and Erwin visited frequently, discussing their next trip and who would possibly be coming. Shadis and Isabel would come sometimes to discuss where everything was with the barracks and ship respectively, and Pixis would come in to talk money with Levi and Erwin. But Eren couldn't leave the house for long, so he couldn't go see the friends he had made on the ship.

"Boy looks bored, Captain." Pixis said when he stopped in on the fifth day. "Why not let him go out and spend time with the younger crew, I'm sure he had befriended some, and staying with someone as intimidating as you can be must be tiring." Levi clicked his tongue as he started using the abacus to find out their balances, sighing when he couldn't get the right numbers and handing the thing to Erwin.

"Oi, Eren." Levi called out, Eren hurrying over from where he was sitting on the day bed, looking out the window and watching a rabbit sniff at the ground.

"Captain?" Eren asked. He had also grown to respect Levi a little more. He'd at least knock and wait a few seconds on the ship now at least before entering, and was confident enough that he'd be able to clean the ship to Levi's standards finally.

"Go hang out with the other brats." Levi said, motioning to the door. "But Neptune help you if you get back here after sun set. I will not have an issue locking you out of my damn house and have you sleep on the fucking door step."

"Aye Aye." Eren said as he smiled and hurried to the door, before turning back. "And I think spending ten gold pieces for rum is a little much, haggle it a bit." And Eren was gone as the three older men watched him leave.

"I like him." Pixis said as he took a sip from his flask.

"Then you can keep him." Levi said, dry rubbing his face slightly. Erwin made a disappointed noise. "What the fuck is it Eyebrows?"

"We're taking him on our next expedition." Erwin said firmly.

"Who gave you the authori-" Levi began, but Erwin cut him off.

"As Quarter Master, it's my job to make sure the crew is happy. Eren makes the crew happy. Everyone's a little more eager to work when watching how much determination he puts into his work."

"He's swabbing the damn shit deck! And he could barely do that at first." Levi spat.

"He improved though." Erwin pointed out.

"And after living with your strict ass for a week, he'll be able to clean to your standards, or at least finally understand what they are." Pixis added with a laugh. Levi mumbled profanities under his breath.

"And you don't chose the crew, I do." Erwin said with a satisfied smile. Levi groaned as he dry rubbed his face again.

"Can we just get these fucking numbers done? We need to be able to make sure we can provided for the island and actually brought an income back this time." And so the three returned to work.

Eren, meanwhile, had made it to the village and found Armin. The two walked around happily, Armin introducing the newbie to some of the other villagers and pointing out where everything was on his new land-home.

"So, does everyone live in the barracks?" Eren asked. Armin shook his head.

"No, Erwin lives by himself, Hanji lives with Mike, Petra lives with her father, Gunther and Eld have their own families, Farlan and Isabel live together, and that's pretty much it. Though Shadis is building a house for Ymir and Krista for when they finally marry." Armin explained. Eren hummed in acknowledgement.

"Anyone else on the ship a thing, or...?" Eren trailed off. No one, besides Hanji, really acted like a couple. Well, Isabel and Farlan did, but it wasn't anything more than a quick kiss or passing 'I love you'. Armin nodded then.

"Yeah. I think Sasha and Mikasa are together, they're rooming together as well. Jean has been flirting with Bert pretty hard core lately, and Bert seems to be returning some of the advances. I think Reiner said something about him and Annie." Eren smirked lightly.

"What about you?" Eren asked. Armin shrugged.

"Marco and I have been seeing each other for a few months." Armin said, not really embarrassed, but blushing lightly. Eren frowned slightly.

"Why aren't you two rooming then?" Eren asked. Armin shrugged again.

"We decided not to, in case things don't work out later down the road." Armin explained. Eren nodded as they continued walking around and talking. When Eren saw that the sun was beginning to set, he bid Armin farewell and ran back to Levi's cottage. He opened the door and almost hit Levi with in.

"What the fuck!" Levi barked.

"I'm here before sunset." Eren said with a smile. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Barely. I was just about to lock the damn door. Now get the fuck in here." Eren did as told and watched as Levi locked the door, like he did every night.

"Captain, why do you lock the door? Surely no one on the island would come here in the night."

"Old habits die hard." Levi said, leaving no other explanation as he returned to his desk. "I'd start dinner soon if I were you. And I need more tea." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Aye aye."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone gathered in the town square when Levi's crew was being called. Eren was hoping he'd be able to go back out. He didn't want to be left behind considering how many friends he had made on the ship. Levi had Erwin calling out names and rolls. The list was done, and Eren hadn't heard his name, but also hadn't heard his job either. Erwin was looking at Eren with a smile. Not a sympathetic one, not a smug one either. Just a normal, happy smile. Pixis was looking at him with the same smile. Levi, however, seemed to be brooding.

"And our fucking cabin boy is Eren. So pack your shit everyone and get to the Maria. We're leaving at sundown. If you aren't there, too fucking bad." Levi said and then walked away. Eren smiled as Erwin and Pixis approached him.

"Shame you won't be staying behind." Pixis said with a warm laugh. "I would have loved to have kept you to help me with the treasury." He said, patting Eren on the back while taking a swig from his flask. Erwin put a firm hand on Eren's shoulder.

"You've proven yourself to the captain this past week while the ship was being repaired. And Pixis and I thought it only fair that he call your name himself." Erwin said. Eren smiled wider.

"Thank you! I won't let any of you down!" Eren said.

"Hurry the fuck up brat! We need to get ready to set sail!" Levi yelled back. Eren didn't even stop smiling as he ran after his captain.

Once they had boarded the ship, Levi went around talking to the crew about what they were to do and make sure they were all up to date on what this hunt was about and for. Eren was later called into his cabin.

"Okay Eren, your job is to continue cleaning the fucking ship and bring me my tea. I shouldn't have to worry about there being any shit on my ship, correct?" Levi asked once Eren stepped in. Eren nodded.

"No sir. The ship will be cleaned to your standards." And so Eren went to start cleaning the ship and bring Levi his tea.

So for three weeks Levi sat with Erwin, Farlan, and Gunther trying to find out the coordinates of the map. Eren would only hear bits of the conversations when he brought Levi his tea. But something else was bugging Eren as he sat with Hanji, Isabel, Armin, and Marco for lunch.

"Why don't Farlan and Isabel share a room?" He asked, looking at the redheaded carpenter. Isabel shrugged.

"Because Farlan and I go at it like rabbits, and not only does it disturb the crew to hear us having sex, it's also to keep Farlan from knocking me up. It's why Mike and Hanji don't share a room. No opposite sex couples can share a cabin. Kids are great and all, but a pirate ship is no place to raise them. And Big Bro would lose two of his crew members." Eren nodded slowly, slightly blushing.

"So when I hear moaning in the night?"

"It's either same sex couples sharing a cabin and going at it, or Jean masturbating because Bert won't fuck on the ship." Hanji said while laughing.

"I didn't need that imagery." Eren groaned covering his face. He then looked at Armin with wide eyes. "Dear Neptune, I'm the only virgin on the ship aren't." Armin flushed, as did Marco, and they both nodded slowly. Isabel and Hanji burst out laughing.

"Our Cabin Boy's a Cherry Boy!" They cheered loudly, causing Eren's face to impersonate said fruit.

"Eren's never had booty?" Reiner called from where he was eating on one of the masts, laughing with Ymir. In seconds, everyone that had been eating on the deck was laughing and teasing Eren. He just curled up in a ball while Armin and Marco tried to console him, telling the others to bug off a few times when a comment was too harsh.

"Have you even been kissed, Cherry?" Jean asked as he walked by. Eren covered his face and slowly shook his head, causing a new round of teasing to begin. Everything quieted when Levi came out of his cabin, eating like nothing had happened. Levi looked around his crew with the usual scowl as he approached Eren's group.

"Children. I have a ship full of Poseidon damned children." Levi muttered as he approached Eren. The boy looked up to him, face red and on the brink of tears. Levi sighed as he kneeled down in front of Eren and grabbed his chin, bringing Eren forward and pressing his lips against the boys. The ship was silent as Levi pressed his lips a little harder against Eren's, eventually coaxing the younger to kiss back. Eren had to admit, he didn't expect to lose his first kiss to his captain, but it was nice, even made the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand up as his toes curled a little and his eye closed. When Levi pulled away, Eren's eye opened slowly as he stared into that single, piercing blue eye. Eren felt his breath hitch slightly. Levi then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the side of Eren's eye were a tear had actually escaped.

"That should keep those fucker's quiet." Levi said as he stood and turned to those on the deck. "I thought we were all adults here. Apparently fucking not. Shut the fuck up. I swear to Neptune, if I head 'Cabin Cherry' one more time, I will personally throw you overboard, after beating you with the plank." And Levi continued on as if he hadn't just kissed his Cabin Boy. Eren watched as he went down to the kitchen, before promptly fainting.

When he came too, he only heard muttering, before he opened his eye and saw Hanji and Isabel talking while Armin was wiping his forehead with a cloth, smiling when he saw the emerald eye.

"He's awake!" Armin said. Hanji and Isabel were automatically over.

"About time! We were worried about you!" Isabel said with a small smile. Hanji was checking him over quickly, muttering to herself as she checked his eye and told Isabel to leave the room while she checked the other.

"You seem to be fine, no concussion or anything like that. Looks like it wasn't because of any nutrient drop or heat, or exhaustion. Seems to have been shock induced." Hanji sighed after writing down her findings. "Thank Neptune. That could have been bad." She allowed Isabel back in the room and smiled softly. "Sorry about that Eren. We really didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"Yeah, sorry about that Eren." Isabel said. "But I never thought Big Bro would actually come and kiss you." She said with a smile. "That was something."

"It was. But it was still very Levi." Hanji said with a laugh as Armin shook his head and wiped Eren's forehead again with a cool cloth.

"You should be happy he didn't find out either of you started it." Armin folded the cloth and dipped it in water again before placing it on his friend's head. The two girls looked at each other nervously.

"Let's hurry up and get that message system installed." Isabel said, Hanji nodding quickly before hurrying to Isabel's work bench. When Eren tried to sit up, Armin held him down.

"Oh no you don't. You just passed out and hit your head off the deck. You're staying here until I'm sure you're not going to collapse on me." The blond stated firmly.

"But Armin, I need to bring the Captain his tea." Eren said as he sat up. "And I'll be fine. You can check on me again tonight when we get back to our room. I'll even take it easy. But I need to do my job." Eren stood, much to the blond's protests, and headed to the Captain's quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren felt a little awkward going to the Captain's cabin the next few days. Every Time Eren saw the eyepatched man, he'd feel his ears burn as his eyes snapped to his pale lips and remembering how they felt against his. And how right it felt. And he started to actually knock on the door and wait for Levi to answer before entering, but only because it meant more time before seeing him, and he may or may not shudder when he got the verbal 'come in'... or the grunt... both made him shudder if he wanted to be honest.

His dreams, when he did dream, began to fill with the captain too. Lips pressed against flesh, whether Eren's lips, hand, or neck, he'd still wake up flushed and panting slightly. Daydreaming wasn't the best thing either. He'd be cleaning the deck or the hall for the bunks, and his mind would slip to what would happen behind those doors at night, mind wandering to his inexperience, then to wondering if the Captain would help with that too, leading to him stepping on his mop and tripping or tripping over his broom, always ending with his face meeting the wooden floor. He even managed a splinter once, which had pissed Levi off and he had told Isabel to sand the entire ship.

It was strange for Eren, because he couldn't understand why. He decided to confided in Armin the fifth day this happened. Unfortunately, that meant Hanji got to hear, and Isabel after she came in from sanding and cleaning the halls.

"Ooo." Hanji said with a giggle, Isabel joining in shortly after. "Someone has a crush." The two women continued giggling and teasing as Armin took the role of damage control as Eren both paled and blushed.

"W-What? How can I have a crush on-"

"Eren." Armin interrupted. "It's completely possible. You interact with Captain Levi more than anyone else on the ship, even more than Erwin, and he's second in command. It's possible that while interacting with him, your mind found things that you may have been attracted to, and the week you spent with him back on Rose could have added more since you literally lived with him for a week. It's completely possible that when he kissed you a couple days ago, that all those attractions arose to the front of your mind."

"M-Maybe it's because I hit my head?" Eren tried, causing Hanji to snort.

"You've hit your head multiple times daily for the last five days, I highly doubt it." She explained. Isabel then stepped in.

"Captain and Eren sailing on the sea." She began.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Isabel continued with Hanji, causing Eren's face to turn a similar color to the color of Levi's bedding.

"First comes kisses."

"Then comes sucking."

"Then comes a whole lot of hot bum fucking!" The two kept giggling and Eren whined loudly as Armin shook his head.

"Alright, who's being tortured." Erwin said as he stepped into the room, watching the two girls in hysterics while Armin looked like he had given up with the world and Eren was covering his face with the pillow on one of the sick bay beds, try to hide his blush or kill himself, Erwin wasn't quite sure. "Leave the poor cabin boy alone. He has enough to deal with. Boys been hitting his head on everything, let him nurse his pride in peace." The two girls giggled more.

"That's not all he'll be nursing." Isabel said, making a vulgar motion with her hand that resembled a man jerking off. Hanji howled with laughter. Armin finally blushing and staring them mortified.

"Dear Neptune Izzy, have some decency! I share a room with him and don't want to think of my best friend getting off to thoughts of the captain." Armin realized his mistake when Eren whined loudly and Erwin cocked an eyebrow with an amused smile, leaning against some of the only empty wall space in the room.

"So, Eren has a crush on our cold stone captain? Sounds interesting. But nows not the time for that." Erwin's face turned serious. "I've come to inform you all that the first island has been spotted on the horizon."

"First island?" Armin asked as Eren turned his head to face Erwin. The Quarter Master nodded.

"According to the map, there are three islands. Two of them hold keys to open the cavern of the last one. Each has treasure in them, but the last is the mother load. We are heading to the first island. Hanji, you'll be coming with us, the rest of you stay here. You know your orders." Erwin said, before smiling to Eren.

"By the way, the bathroom closest to the treasure hold is never used is you need to-"

"No!" Eren whined loudly, covering his face in the pillow again. The tall blond chuckled as the girls went back in their giggle fits.

A few hours later, they had laid anchor by the first island. Levi went through his instructions and what he expected to find when he returned. Everyone nodded and went to prepare to embark to the island. Hanji approached Eren.

"Hey, come with me." She said. Eren followed without a word as they headed down to the sick bay. Once inside, Hanji locked the door and sat him down on one of the beds. "Okay, remove your eyepatch." She said firmly. Eren nodded and did so, revealing his golden eye again. It felt good to be able to use both eyes to see, everything was clearer. Hanji went straight to work looking at his eye, after she finished, she instructed Eren to cover it again.

"Okay, while I'm gone, continue as normal, but if it starts to feel weird, like more than normal, do NOT hesitate to come find me immediately." She handed Eren a weird looking compass, the N replaced with a H.

"What the hell is this?" Eren asked as he looked at it closer.

"It's a Hanji-compass! Isabel and I made it! I have this stone." Hanji held her wrist up, showing a braclet with many colorful shells, and then one, bland stone in the center. As she moved her wrist around, the arrow moved to follow the stone. "As long as I'm wearing this bracelet, you'll always be able to find me. So, I will repeat myself." Hanji grabbed Eren's head and looked him directly in his emerald eye. "If your gold eye acts up AT ALL, tingles, burns, whatever, you WILL come find me IMMEDIATELY. No questions. You will do it. Fuck Levi if he says other wise. I am the surgeon on this ship, and everyone's health is important to me, am I understood?" Eren nodded slowly. Hanji gave a firm nod before standing and shooing him out so she can get ready to leave.

Eren watched with the rest of the crew that was staying on the ship as Levi went out with his selected group to go ashore. Once they had made it to the sandy beach safely, everyone returned to do their duties. Eren was cleaning as normal in other words. A few hours later, as Eren was cleaning the deck, his eye began to sting like hell fire and he dropped his broom, falling to his knees in pain. Everyone on the deck turned to him.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked as she came over to Eren, kneeling next to the young man. Eren trembled slightly.

"I-I need Hanji." He said, trying to stand.

"Hanji went with Captain." Ymir said as she walked by. "If you leave the ship, you'll be left here." She said. Eren clung to the side of the ship and pulled himself up.

"Hanji said that Captain Levi can shove his orders up his ass if this happened. So I'm going to trust her this time."


	13. Chapter 13

Eren put on the compass Hanji had given him, and used one of the other boats left on the ship to go ashore. Everyone had been yelling at him, but Eren didn't really follow orders since he stepped foot on the Maria, so this really wasn't anything new for him. Once Eren was on the island, he fell to his knees as the pain surged up again. He had never felt this pain before. It was like a prickling sensation, but it was also cold, very cold. Eren looked at the compass and followed it and the foot tracks in the sand into the forest on the island. As Eren got closer to Hanji, his eye felt warmer, though it still hurt.

Once Eren found them, he was careful to approach as he heard Levi swearing.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck is this supposed to be! There is no sign of the earth having been ever fucking disturbed and this mountain is fucking solid! I swear if this is a waste of time-" Eren stepped on a twig, causing everyone to turn towards him, swords and guns out, pointed directly at him.

"Come the fuck out." Levi barked. Eren sighed as he put his hands up and stood straighter, leaving the bush cover. "Eren? Didn't I fucking tell you to-"

"Is it your eye sweety." Hanji said, sheathing her sword and approaching the boy. Eren nodded as he flinched and put a hand to it. She quickly grabbed him and brought him over to in front of the rock formation, his back to the others. She gently removed his eyepatch to see his eye was glowing. She was about to say something, but a rumbling sound stopped her, and as she turned, she saw the boulder behind her move to reveal a cave. In the center was a golden orb and around it was opened chests overflowing with golden coins and jewelry. Hanji quickly covered Eren's eye again with an 'I'll explain later.' And looked down to her feet, seeing a large pebble to use as a scapegoat for Eren's eye.

"What the fu-" Levi began but Hanji jumped up and smiled.

"Eren stepped on this pebble and the boulder moved!" Hanji called with a large, faked smile. Levi said nothing as he brought his men inside. Eren looked to Hanji with a confused look. "I'm going to look at Eren's eye a bit, we'll be in in a minute." She sang, pulling Eren away from the cavern far enough that no one could hear them, but they could see it.

"What the fuck just happened?" Eren asked. Hanji hummed as she turned Eren so his back was facing the cavern, removing his eyepatch again, seeing it no longer glowing.

"You opened that cavern, Eren." She said, eyes furrowed slightly. "Your eye was glowing. I have the feeling that your eye sensed that it was needed to open this cavern, and so it began to react, to bring you here. That's only a theory. I have no idea how to test it again." She said with a pout. "But this mean that your eye is special, so we really don't want the others to know it's different from your other eye. So put your patch back on." As soon as Eren finished, Hanji smiled. "Now let's go move some treasure!" She sang, and dragged Eren back to help unload the cavern. Eren saw Levi was eyeing the golden orb in the center, like he was drawn to it. Once the cavern was emptied of everything but the orb, Levi took it.

And as soon as he stepped out of it, the boulder moved back into place. Everyone stared at the spot that the cavern entrance was, and after checking around it, noticed it was sealed shut.

"Let's get back to the fucking ship." Levi said. Erwin then pulled out a special gun that fired smoke flares and fired a green one into the sky before they headed back to the ship. "Oh, and Eren." Levi said, causing the boy to turn to him. "My cabin. We need to talk." Eren swallowed deeply, but nodded as he turned forward and continued carrying the chest he was helping move.

Once the ship was loaded and their course to the next island planned and set in motion, Eren found himself sitting in Levi's cabin with Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and the captain himself. Currently, Levi was in a heated debate with Hanji.

"Why the fuck would you tell him to leave the Neptune damned ship? He could have gotten fucking killed!" Levi said, gesturing to Eren.

"He's not that weak Levi. He's been able to stand his own on the streets, he can defend himself fine when needed."

"He could have gotten fucking lost!" Levi snapped back.

"He had the Hanji-Compass." Levi groaned.

"Fucking, he was ordered to stay on the fucking ship!"

"And his medical condition is higher on my concern list than your fucking orders." Hanji said, glaring Levi down over her glasses. "I told him where you could shove your orders and to find me immediately if there was anything wrong with it. He did so." Hanji's voice had taken a slightly icy tone.

"What the fuck is his medical condition then?" Levi barked, standing up from his desk. "If it's so serious, he shouldn't be on my ship." Levi said. Hanji stepped forward and leaned on Levi's desk, getting directly in Levi's face.

"That's confidential, just like your medical condition. If I share his, I share yours. Take you pick captain. Get the fuck over it, or have the ship know about your problems." Levi growled, but sat down.

"I fucking hate you." Hanji smirked in victory.

"But I'm the only one that you trust as a surgeon on your ship." She said, turning and leaving, bringing Armin with her. Levi glared at Eren as he just stood there, confused as all hell.

"Go get me my fucking tea Eren. It's going to be a couple months before we reach the second island." Eren gave a quick nod at his Captain's orders and hurried out of the room.

"You should be less harsh on that one." Erwin said as he leaned against the sill of the window behind Levi's desk.

"Why the fuck should I? He came off the street, big fucking deal. So did I." Levi spat as he looked through his maps.

"Yes, but he's still young, still growing, still learning. You can't really keep him a cabin boy forever can you?" Erwin asked. Levi 'hmphed'

"Fucking watch me." Erwin rolled his eyes.

"Hanji's right, you need to get laid." Erwin said, getting a glare from his captain. "I'm just saying, you'd probably be a lot easier to communicate with if you had someone to calm you."

"And you're suggesting I fuck Eren? I may be harsh on the boy, but I'm not going to use him like some fucking whore!" Levi snarled, getting louder at the end of his rant.

"I never said that, I never meant that. I meant a relationship, a real one like what Isabel and Farlan have, or dare I say Hanji and Mike have. Someone to talk to, vent your frustrations to in a positive manner." Levi stared at Erwin with an unamused mask.

"You want me to hook up with Eren? You want me to court, and then date, the cabin boy? What would give you the fucking idea that I wou-"

"You kissed him." Erwin said, smirking as Levi's mouth snapped shut. "You then went to threaten everyone on the ship if they teased him about being a virgin again, didn't even rush to rinse your mouth or wash your hands afterwards. You even had a slight pink blush on your cheeks when I had asked about it later. And most of the time you were bitching at Hanji in the meeting we just had, you hadn't complained about Eren leaving the ship, but that he could have been hurt or gotten lost. Face it Levi, you care about our cabin boy." Levi groaned, laying his head on his desk.

"Fuck off Erwin I do not-"

"You're blushing, right now." Erwin pointed out, causing Levi to quickly jump to cover his face, causing the blond to chuckle. "You know, I think I heard Isabel and Hanji teasing Eren about something earlie-" Levi slammed his hands down, glaring at the door.

"I'll fucking skin them. Didn't I just tell them not to fucking-" Levi stopped when he heard Erwin laughing, turning to the tall man with a confused look before realizing what he just did and groaning again. "Fuck my life." Levi said, laying his head on his desk while Erwin continued to laugh at his Captain's expense.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week, the Maria was getting ready to dock to get some supplies.

"Change that flag!" Levi yelled up to his riggers. "We won't make it far if they see the Roger."

"Hey Levi!" Isabel said as she came down. "We're going to need more sandpaper since you made me sand the entire interior since our precious cabin boy got a sliver." She said, ending on a teasing note.

"What's with the tone Isabel?" Levi asked, cocking his only visible eyebrow. Isabel just giggled.

"Nothing, just that if it was anyone else, you'd tell them to suck it the fuck up and wait until we were on Rose to have me sand everything." Isabel said. Levi huffed and rolled his eyes as he then ignored her and went about getting ready to dock.

Once docked, everyone went their separate ways to buy what was needed, a few staying back to guard the ship. Levi went with Eren to get some more of their cleaning supplies, as was usual, but everything seemed a little different between the two. Eren was a little fidgety, not looking at Levi, but grabbing what they needed. Levi felt a little off as well, trying to wrap his head around what Erwin had said. Clicking his tongue mentally. What could that bushy browed man be thinking.

Eren was first of all a child. A baby face with beautiful tan skin, a green eye that reflected the ocean's beauty and sparkled with determination to clean, or when he argued with Jean about anything. He was tall and was getting some good upper arm muscles from all the cleaning he had been doing, and he seemed to be doing other work to beef up his legs a bit. And that ass... so Levi could now see what Erwin was talking about, but he wouldn't admit that, or allow this knowledge to change how he treated the boy.

But if Levi was going to court someone, he didn't want it to be only a physical attraction. If he wanted physical relief, he could find a man or woman in one of the ports they stop at for a night. Not that Levi would do that again. Last time had been a nightmare since the man was married, and his wife was not happy to find a pirate in her bed.

But Eren wasn't just attractive Levi slowly realised as they continued to get supplies. Eren was loyal to him, even if Levi had treated him like the barnacles attached to the bottom of his beautiful ship. Eren was a little shit, a brat, and Neptune knows he pushed all of Levi's buttons. But Levi had to admit, he was glad one of his newer crew members wasn't afraid of him, wasn't about to take his shit sitting down, and that was a nice breath of fresh air. Eren, in general, had been a breath of fresh air since he stepped on the ship. What Levi had heard and seen over the months Eren had been with the Survey Pirates, he had won over a fair share of the crew, and was very similar to Isabel in some ways, but was different in ways that attracted Levi.

Don't get Levi wrong, he loves Isabel right to death as her 'Big Bro', but Eren didn't need that like Isabel had and does. Eren needs something else, and Levi could possibly give that to him. But Levi wasn't sure still. Did he want to start a relationship with someone so young? So new? The answer, Levi will wait and see. If he finds Eren on his mind more often without needing the prompting of seeing him or thinking of Erwin's words, than Levi would act, if not, then it's all Erwin's words getting into his fucking head and he will be removing a few hairs from his Quartermaster's face.

As they loaded up, Levi sat in his cabin, looking over his maps with Farlan and Gunther.

"If the skies stay clear, we will make in to the next island in record time, and we won't need to make another port stop for at least three more months." Gunther said.

"But we should still prepare for bad weather and rough seas." Farlan said. "Or the chance that rival ships may know the treasure's location as well. We can never be too careful." Levi nodded slowly as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Levi said, ignoring who entered until a fresh cup of tea sat in front of him. Levi looked up to see Eren putting the pot down, picking up the empty one, and turning to leave. "Wait a second brat." Levi said, causing Eren to freeze, but turn to him nonetheless. "I think I heard Erwin was having trouble with some prick down by the docks, something about not selling us rum for the price we gave, I want you to try and barter with them. I'm in the middle of something and can't be damn well bothered to deal with some stupid fucking dickhead that won't sell us some damn rum." Eren gave a single nod before leaving.

"Erwin can handle himself..." Farlan said as he watched Eren leave.

"You don't think I fucking know that?" Levi quipped. "But I need time to think a few things over and having him out of my hair will help a shit ton."

Levi regretted his decision ten minutes later when Erwin flung the door open.

"We need to leave, now." Levi didn't get to say a word before he saw Eren running past the door to get to the rooms, and loud yelling. Levi sighed, thankful that they finished loading up five minutes ago and had just been waiting on Erwin and Eren.

"What happened?" Levi asked as he stood and headed out of the cabin. "We're setting off you shits! Let's get going!" Levi yelled to the crew.

"Eren may have pissed off the rum stall salesmen." Erwin said as he watched everyone work quickly. "Good news, we got all of our rum for one gold piece, bad news...we can't come back to this port ever again." Levi let out an irritated sigh as the ship pulled away from the port and the yelling slowly began to die down. Armin, the poor soul, happened to have been walking by Levi.

"Armin." He snapped out, scaring the blond slightly. "Get the fucking cabin boy. I need to have a long discussion with him." Armin nodded and went to get his friend while Levi massaged his temples as he had the flag changed back to the Jolly Roger.


	15. Chapter 15

Eren was standing in Levi's cabin with said man and Erwin. Levi was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How in Neptune's name did you not only piss off the rum salesman, but get the attention on the dock guard?" Levi asked.

"Well, after we haggled down and started moving the rum, he started to freak out, saying that it wasn't the deal we had made, and I may have punched him in the face." Eren scratched his nape, avoiding making eye contact with his captain. "And apparently violence is widely frowned upon at that specific port." Levi groaned.

"Which port was that?" Levi asked Erwin.

"Karanese. We usually don't stop at that port, so this shouldn't affect us unless we're in a dire situation." Erwin answered. Levi nodded before setting his gaze on Eren.

"Well, Eren, I believe a form of punishment is in order. You know that lovely free time you have? You'll be spending it helping Mike and the kitchen crew prepare meals until I feel like you've learned your lesson." Levi said. Eren opened his mouth to argue, but Levi's gaze turned into a cold glare. "I'd get to work if I were you." Levi's voice was cold. Eren snarled, but turned and left, slamming the door behind him. An irritated sigh from Levi's right brought the shorter man's attention to his Quartermaster.

"I thought I told you to be easier on him." Erwin said. Levi leaned back in his chair.

"Well, he needs to learn that not all our damn problems can be solved with violence."

"We're pirates!" Erwin argued. "We're supposed to be violent. You're abusing your authority because you're pissy." Levi turned to Erwin, cocking an eyebrow.

"This isn't a normal pirate crew Erwin." Levi said, moving his hand up and pressing lightly against his eyepatch. "Damn it, Eyebrows, get the shitty surgeon." Erwin went from irritation to concern.

"Is your eye acting up again?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah, feels like a fucking hornet has taken up residence in my socket and it's pissed." Levi said. Erwin nodded as he got Hanji. Levi growled lowly as the feeling slowly died off. But this has seriously been pissing him off. His eye never acted up like this until that stupid brat came on board.

"Levi." The door opened to reveal Hanji, the woman quickly coming over, Erwin entering and locking the door behind him. "Remove your eyepatch." Levi nodded and did so, blinking open a liquid silver irised eye. Hanji poked around the skin, inspecting in before deeming it to be nothing and that Levi could replace the patch.

"You think after wearing one my entire Poseidon damned life would get me used to a fucking eyepatch." Levi bit out, irritated that he even needed one. But he had two different color eyes, and people freak out with that shit.

"I'm working on finding a more comfortable design and material. Eren's patch is getting uncomfortable as well." Hanji said. Levi looked to her and crossed his arms. He was curious on the condition of the cabin boy's eye. It was none of his business, but it was apparently bad enough to need a patch and for Hanji to need to check it even in the middle of a treasure hunt on an island they knew nothing about.

"How long as that shit stain been on our crew?" Levi asked. Erwin and Hanji looked at each other, thinking before Hanji responded.

"About two and a half months I believe." She said. She smiled. "It seems like just yesterday we brought him on the ship."

"I personally feel like he's just always been part of the crew." Erwin mused, smiling as well. "The boy just brings a life to the ship that it's never had before." Levi rolled his eyes, though he had to agree with both of them. It felt like Eren just joined the crew, but it also felt like the boy had been on their ship for years. And as much as Levi hates to admit it, he'd hate to return to life on the Maria without Eren.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I was totally into doing it, but then my computer stopped working until I restarted it, and I couldn't save before I turned my lap top off, so I had to rewrite everything. Next chapter should be longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next two weeks on the Maria were interesting. Eren was pissed that he lost his free time, considering he didn't really have much of it in the first place. But Eren knew he had fucked up. You can't make a port unavailable to a ship and not get punished for it. To be honest, Eren was surprised Levi kept him on the ship. As a pirate ship, there can't be many legitimate docks that they can dock at without having to worry. But that wasn't why the two weeks were interesting.

Eren now not only brought Levi his meals and tea, but he made it. It's not that Levi ate something different different than everyone else, not exactly. His taste buds were more sensitive to spices, so when food, such as stew, was almost finished and just needed to be seasoned, Mike dished out Levi's portion and gave it to Eren to finish. Living with Levi for a week helped Eren out a lot in this aspect.

And Levi was happy about it. Since Eren was bringing him his meals now, Levi had no reason to leave his cabin, giving him more time to work. If he had thought of this sooner, he would've made it one of Eren's original duties. When he had brought this up to Erwin, the Quartermaster shook his head and gave a deep chuckle.

"I think you just like the fact that Eren's acting a little more like a housewife now." Erwin teased.

"Fuck off." Levi grumbled, taking a bit of his dinner. He would never admit it outloud, but knowing that Eren helped make the food warmed Levi up a little inside. He immediately tasted the difference once Eren started helping in the kitchens. His meals from Mike were still just a little over seasoned and hard to get down. Now, it was perfect, and Levi knew he had Eren to thank for that, not that he ever would. Meanwhile...

"So, how's it like being Captain's little housewife?" Hanji teased as Eren came into the sick bay to eat his dinner. Hanji and Isabel had just finished drawing up the blueprints for the message delivery system, and would begin installation as soon as the next day, but we're taking it easy since Eren was still also delivering messages around the ship in the meantime.

"I'm not his house wife!" Eren whined, a bright blush on his face. Eren didn't like being teased because of his crush on Levi. He understood that Hanji and Isabel didn't mean any harm, but after a while, it just became too much to bare.

"But you do everything a housewife does? You clean, you cook, you bring him tea." Isabel pointed out with a giggle. Eren just whined again, realizing how true it was.

"Come on guys, lay off." Armin said from where he was sitting at his desk, looking over the blueprints again. "He's already being punished, he doesn't need your teasing on top of it all."

"Thank you Armin!" Eren said happily. Armin turned to him with a soft smile.

"I remember being teased for the week long crush I had on Jean when I first met him. It's not fun." The blond pirate said. Eren scrunched up his nose a bit.

"You had a crush on that thing?" Eren asked. Armin rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, Eren." Was all Armin said. Eren laid off. Past was past, and Armin was with Marco now.

Once Eren was done eating, he brought their dishes to the kitchen to be washed, which was one of his jobs. After that, he went to finish his other duties, and then headed to bed. But Eren had troubles getting out of bed the next day. His muscles were sore, and he felt a little light headed. But Eren brushed these things off and went straight to his duties.

"Hey Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa asked as she walked past him as Eren was cleaning the deck.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mikasa. Just a little tired." He said with a smile, before looking to the sky. "Oh, the Captain probably needs a refill on his tea. See you in a few, Mikasa." And Eren went to put his supplies away before making Levi's tea and heading to Levi's cabin. Eren felt himself sway a little, but once again, pushed through it.

"Captain, I have your tea." Eren said as he knocked on the cabin door, not noticing he was leaning on it for support.

"Come in." Levi called. Eren came in, replacing Levi's empty pot with a fresh one. Eren turned to leave, but everything spun and he stopped, trying to rebalance himself. It didn't work, and he passed out.

Watching Eren drop to the floor was one of the scariest things Levi had ever seen in his entire life. Levi damn near launched himself over his desk to get next to Eren, checking the cabin boy over. He sighed in relief when he found that the broken shards of the teapot hadn't scratched Eren, but he couldn't damn well leave Eren on the floor surrounded by the shards. So Levi did the only thing he could think of. He picked Eren up and put the taller male on his bed. Levi took off Eren's boots and arranged him more comfortably, before opening his cabin door.

"Mikasa!" He called sharply, choosing the first person he saw. "Get Hanji immediately. It's Eren." At those words, the ship seemed to freeze. Mikasa was quick to get Hanji as Levi returned to his cabin. Erwin came in soon after, and Hanji soon after that.

"What's going on?" Erwin asked as Hani doze straight into checking Eren over.

"He just fucking collapsed." Levi said, voice shaking slightly.

"I need you two to step out for a minute." Hanji said firmly. As the Captain and Quartermaster waited outside the captain's cabin, the crew seemed to have forgotten how to work. Ten minutes later, Hanji opened the door, sighing softly.

"He's over exerted himself and has a fever. Once the fever's broken, he'll be fine." Hanji's eyes narrowed as she got in Levi's face. "You pushed him too far, Levi." She watched as Levi actually shrunk back a little and guilt swam in his eye. "I wouldn't move him, either. He needs his rest." Levi nodded. Then, Hanji smiled. "He's not contagious, so you can get back to work." Levi nodded before entering his room, Erwin following behind.

"This is going to hurt crew morale, you know." Erwin said. Levi nodded, grabbing his broom and cleaning up the broken teapot.

"I didn't think the kid would pass out." Levi said under his breath, but Erwin heard it anyways.

"Levi, he's cleaning the entire ship, bringing you tea every hour, delivering messages all over the ship, and doing everyone's laundry every day. All because you can do it, as well as run the ship, doesn't mean someone else can." Erwin reprimanded. Levi sighed as he through the mess away.

"You're right. I pushed Eren too hard." Levi admitted, heading over to the bed and rearranging everything so that Eren was under the blankets. "And until the shit's able to walk again, I'll take responsibility and care for him. Can you get me a basin of cold water?" Levi asked. Erwin nodded and did so, leaving Levi alone with Eren. Levi didn't know what to do until Erwin returned, so he sat at his desk, watching Eren sleep.

Levi felt awful. He should've known not to have had Eren working like he had for so long. All because the captain could run off two hours of sleep in his chair and work straight through meals, didn't mean everyone could. Not to mention Eren was seventeen. He may have been full of energy, but even he needed a break sometimes. Levi wished he would've thought this punishment through better. It wasn't like Eren was the first crew member to get them kicked from a port. Hell, Levi's the biggest offender. But Levi guessed he wasn't punishing Eren for the port, but for the feelings the younger instilled in the captain. Levi's never wanted to fucking CUDDLE with someone like he did with Eren. It freaked him out, in all honesty. But it was all too late now. What's done has been done, and Levi was hell bent on not living with regrets.

"Levi, where do you want the basin?" Erwin asked when he entered.

"My desk." Levi said, clearing it off and laying the maps to the side. Once the basin was down, Levi pulled off his cravat and soaked it in the water, before putting it on Eren's forehead. Erwin watched, slightly shocked. Levi was very particular about his cravats. Eren wasn't even allowed to wash them. And seeing that Levi was quick to use the garment in place of a cloth or handkerchief, really proved how strongly the captain felt about their newest member. It actually made Erwin smile softly, before slipping out of the cabin to leave Levi to his newest set of duties.

"Eren's going to be alright. Captain Levi is seeing that he gets better personally." Erwin announced once outside. The crew calmed significantly, and went back to work.

 **I had no clue what I was going to do to fill in the weeks between getting banished from the port and getting to the next treasure island. So since I decided to have Eren get sick, and have Levi have to take care of him, to help push the relationship along. So yeah!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hanji came in with dinner.

"How's he doing?" Hanji asked as she put three portions of lunch next to the water basin.

"Fever hasn't fucking broken yet." Levi said as he flipped his cravat over on Eren's forehead.

"Has he woken up?" Hanji asked. Levi shook his head. "Well, we need to wake him. I'll have a better grasp on what's wrong. Not only that, but he needs to eat, or he'll body will weaken and the fever may never break." Levi nodded, dropping his hand to Eren's shoulder and shaking it gently.

"Oi, brat. Get up. Shit Specs needs to check you over." Levi said. Eren only groaned softly, rolling away and causing Levi's cravat to slip off. "Oi!" Levi growled, reaching over Eren and snatching the wet garment before it could wetten the pillow. "Wake up you shit. I can't have you dying on my ship, or in my bed. Hanji needs to check you out and we need to get some food in you, so wake up." Eren only groaned again, covering his head wit the blankets. It was the most movement Eren had made in the past hour or two, and though that made Levi relieved, he was getting pissed off.

"Wake up you fuck!" Levi barked out, shaking Eren a little harder. Finally, Eren opened his eye, green locking with blue.

"Captain?" Eren asked groggily. "Where am I?" He asked, moving to sit up, but quickly falling back onto pillows. "Oh, my head." Eren groaned. Levi sighed as he sat back, draping his cravat over the basin to wait until Hanji was done what she needed to.

"You're in my bed. You collapsed on my floor because I've overworked you. And for that I apologize. Now let Shit Specs check you over." Levi said. Hanji went straight to work, not needing to check under his eyepatch because she did so while Eren was asleep, though she did ask questions quietly.

"How is your eye?" She asked.

"Fuzzy, like my head." Eren answered. Hanji nodded, before stepping away.

"Looks like it's just the fever and over exertion." Hanji announced. "Think you can eat?" Eren nodded slowly. "Great!" And so Hanji helped Eren sit up. Levi passed the ship surgeon Eren's portion, before sitting and eating his own. "What, you won't pass me mine?" Hanji asked. Levi glared at her, causing her to laugh before she grabbed her own. Once the three of them were done, Hanji grabbed their dishes and left.

"Sorry Captain." Eren said as Levi placed his cravat back on Eren's forehead. "I can still work." Eren moved to sit up, but Levi held his shoulders down.

"Fuck no. You're ill, Eren. And I'm not a Neptune damned heartless person. Shit Specs says you have a fever. Until that breaks, your on fucking bed rest. So get fucking comfortable." Levi said firmly. Eren settled, but the small frown that had taken over his features never left his face.

"But I'm in your bed. Where are you going to sleep?" Eren asked.

"First of all, Eren, I have a queen sized bed. I could sleep in it with you, and not touch. Not only that, but I hardly use my bed." Levi pointed out. Eren tilted his head slightly. "Insomnia." Levi confided. "I'm lucky to sleep two hours, and then I sleep in my chair anyways. The bed's really for if I've over worked myself, which rarely happens. Or if I've bedded someone, which also rarely happens." Eren blushed and quickly averted his eye. "By the way, if you need to shit, there's a trapdoor at the end of the bed that leads to my personal bathroom." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"You have your own bathroom?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"You clean to my standards for the ship, not my fucking living quarters. And I may trust everyone on this ship with my life, but I am not going to walk in on someone rubbing one out." Levi stated. Eren nodded slowly, then smiled softly.

"You trust me with your life?" Eren asked.

"You wouldn't have been to Rose or called back on the ship if I didn't. You would have been overboard as soon as I felt I could never trust you. I've done it to hundreds of other would be crew members." Levi answered, not batting an eye, not missing a beat. His eyes were locked with Eren's the entire time, holding a 'no bullshit' look on his normal bitch face. "You've proven yourself a true member of the Maria in the three months you've been here, Eren. Even if you are one of the biggest shits I've ever had to deal with." Levi smirked at the end, but it didn't stop Eren from giving a soft smile, tearing up slightly.

"Thank you, Captain." Eren said softly. Levi swallowed thickly. Never has he wanted to kiss someone as badly as he did now. But he couldn't. First of all, Eren was sick. Second of all, the brat has finally come to respect him. Levi wasn't willing to destroy all that work for a whim.

"You need to sleep. So unless you need to shit, close your fucking eyes." Levi grit out, looking away from Eren and damning the warmth he felt in his cheeks.

"Aye aye." Eren said cheekily, before closing his eyes. Levi looked back and let out a quiet breath as he grabbed the treasure map for the next island they were heading too and reading everything over. They'd be at the island in a little more than a month. Levi needed to plan on who he would be taking with him. When Levi heard a noise and looked up to see Eren shifting a little, Levi allowed a small smile to come to his face.

Eren would be coming with them on the island.

Eren was sick for a week. Or so Hanji said. By the third day, Eren knew he was fine and Hanji was just using it as an excuse to make Eren spend more time with his crush, and though Eren did enjoy his time, it did not do well for him to dream about his captain pressing passionate kisses to his skin with said captain in the same room. Erwin caught on the second day, but said nothing, because he wanted to see how Levi responded. Levi, however, caught onto the act after the first full day. Being awake almost all the time, he noticed Eren's fever broke the first night Eren slept in his bed. But if Hanji was so adamant that Eren was sick and needed to sleep in Levi's bed, the captain wasn't going to complain.

That's until crew members began coming to his cabin to see Eren. Then Levi had a problem. Especially when Isabel made a comment about him going after young boys. That comment had Eren out of his room and back in Eren and Armin's room. Hanji was all pouty, but Eren was back to his normal duties, though he was told by not only Hanji, but Levi, to take it easy. Levi didn't want Eren to overwork himself again.

 **I feel I was successful in making Levi's and Eren's relationship progress. It was nice, and I found it cute! So yeah and stuff.**


	18. Chapter 18

Eren was happy to return to his regular duties. Even more happy with having his breaks again. And he ships morale increased significantly. Everyone seemed happy to see Eren up and about after being down for a week. Levi's popularity, however, dropped a bit.

"I can't believe the captain worked you to fainting all because you pissed off some assholes at a port." Mikasa said a week later as she came down from the main mast. Eren shrugged.

"I banned us from a port." Eren reasoned.

"So hasn't Ymir. The most she got was a slap on the wrist." Mikasa said, crossing her arms.

"I had bathroom duty for two months." Ymir yelled down from where she had climbed into the Crow's nest. "And don't forget that Hanji's banned us from like what, five?"

"Yeah, and Captain Levi had her swabbing the deck for the rest of the voyage." Reiner yelled from where he was on the starboard end of the mizzen mast.

"Not to mention that Big Bro gets us kicked out of most ports." Isabel said as she walked by with a beam she hollowed out for test runs of the message delivery system. "And all he does afterwards is shrug as he flicks the port off while we sail away." Eren sighed.

"Not to mention that you managed to get us all our rum for one gold coin." Ymir yelled down again. At that moment, the cabin door opened, and Levi walked out. Everyone turned away from him, but glared from the corners of their eyes. Levi noticed, how could he not, but he ignored it for now, approaching Eren.

"How are you doing brat?" Levi asked. Eren smiled lightly as he gently leaned against his mop.

"I'm doing well Captain, thank you for asking." Eren said as he smiled lightly and gently leaned against his mop.

"Good. Because I don't need a fucking munity right now." Levi's eyes snapped to the rest of the crew. Eren laughed.

"I'm sure they won't. You're a great captain, none of them to deny that. Not many pirate's can say that their captain cares about them as much as you care for us." Eren's eye softened. "You're kind, even though you're very rough around the edges." Levi blushed a very light pink. He crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow.

"I think you hit your head harder than I thought." Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"I've been knocking my head off the deck boards for a month or two, one more isn't going to do much." Eren replied.

"You really are a clumsy fuck." Levi said with a light smirk. Eren's heart fluttered at the expression. But he managed a pout at the comment.

"Is that the only reason you came out captain? To insult me?" Eren asked.

"I actually came to make sure you were okay and to tell everyone that I can hear you screaming across the deck over the waves, so quiet the fuck down." Levi's eye flicked to everyone else on the deck. "I'm an asshole, not deaf or apathetic, contrary to what my face defaults as." Eren couldn't help but snicker a little. Levi had made a joke, and it was actually quiet funny. Soon, Isabel joined in, their laughs increasing in volume, contagious to everyone until everyone deck side was laughing.

"I'm glad my lack of facial expressions is entertaining you shits." Levi said, he looked bored, but Eren saw the small spark in his eye. Levi was glad that they didn't resent him, didn't hate him. And it made Eren's laugh die out as a fond look settled on his features. Levi noticed, and his heart almost stopped. He just turned then and left his laughing crew, returning to the safety of his quarters.

"I'm such a fucking girl." Levi groaned as he leaned against his closed door, grabbing his shirt over his heart, relishing in the pleasant tingle under his eyepatch.

The next few weeks passed smoothly after that, besides that one storm, and then the second island was spotted off the starboard bow. After the needed corrections to the ships directions were made, the crew was getting ready for going ashore.

"We'll be at the island in about two days time if the waters agree with us." Levi announced loudly. "I'll be taking the same group I did last time, so those fucker's better be prepared. And Eren, I want to talk to you in my cabin." Levi went back into his cabin as everyone went back to work.

"Yes Captain?" Eren asked as he came in. Erwin was already in the room, leaning against the wall as Levi sat behind his desk.

"You're coming with us to the island." Levi said. Eren stared at Levi, completely dumbfounded. "If this treasure is hidden just like last time, we'll probably need your dumb luck." Levi explained. "That, and I don't want you pulling another stupid ass stunt like last time." Eren smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you captain." Eren said happily, ignoring the comments about last time. Levi nodded.

"That's all. Go clean whatever the fuck it was you were cleaning." Levi said.

"Fucking bathrooms." Eren groaned. And out he went. Erwin hummed and Levi released his own groan.

"Whatever the fuck you're thinking Eyebrows-"

"You want him close." Erwin cut in. "Not just because of what happened at the other island. And not just because of what happened a few weeks ago. You're thinking of listening to my advice." Levi blushed glaring daggers at his Quartermaster.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." Levi said. Erwin just smirked his knowing smirk.

 **I'm cutting it here! Next chapter, they'll go to the island!**


	19. Chapter 19

Eren was so happy to be going to the island with Levi. It made him happy to be able to be useful to his captain in more than just cleaning the ship. And Eren hoped to repay his captain's kindness for taking care of the boy when he collapsed. So when the ship's anchor was dropped two days later and Levi's team was loading into the boat to head ashore, Eren was almost the first one in the boat.

"He's like a damn pup." Levi mumbled, but sitting next to Eren all the same. Levi hoped no one read into it too much. His heart was pounding as it was, but thankfully he has had years to perfect the art of hiding his emotions. Eren wasn't though, and was freaking out. Levi had willing sat next to him. Was it because the captain wanted to be near Eren, or to watch over him because he was worried about him. Or to watch over Eren because he didn't trust Eren off the ship. Eren didn't know, but he was happy.

Once ashore, Levi, Gunther, and Farlan took to the map while the others waited for instruction, but all stayed alert incase island natives came and attacked them. The last island seemed to either have been deserted, or the natives distracted to not notice them.

"We're heading north for 300 paces." Farlan finally determined. Gunther agreed.

"Alright, let's go." Levi said, calling to the others, and beginning to head in the direction Farlan and Gunther had directed. Eren followed, looking around as they went. He didn't pay attention to the last island, hurrying to find Hanji because of the pain. But this island was beautiful. Large trees, the ground covered in bright flowers, the sound of birds Eren has never really heard before singing to each other. It made Eren feel alive. This is what being a pirate meant. And Eren loved it.

A shot going off caused Eren to duck and pull his dagger, looking for the source. Everyone else had ducked as well, except Levi, who was standing tall with one of his flintlocks pointed at the back of the group. When everyone turned, they saw a man laying on the ground with a matchlock rifle lying just out of his hand.

"Looks like the natives aren't fucking welcoming." Levi growled out as he looked around. "Keep your eyes open. This haul's gonna be a little harder to transfer." Levi walked back to the man and checked him over, showing true pirate pride by looting anything he could off the man, before pulling him off the side of the rode and laying him on his back, arms crossed over his chest. "Poor bastard should've paid attention to the shore line and realized just which pirate crew had decided to land." Levi returned to the front, tossing the matchlock to Eren.

"Captain?" Eren asked.

"You don't have a gun. It's a little outdated, but it'll work." Levi said, before moving on. After a while of walking, Levi stopped and crossed his arms, waiting. For what, Eren didn't know, until he heard Farlan call out 200 paces East. They were on the move again. Eren was alert, wishing he didn't have the damn eye patch. Suddenly, his golden eye began to tingle. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Hanji." He said, the ship surgeon being right by him. She turned to him and he motioned to his eyepatch.

"Oh. Levi! Eren's eye seems to be acting up. You keep going and we'll catch up." Hanji said. Levi stopped walking.

"We can't afford to have any stragglers, shit specs. We'll all wait." He said crossing his arms and glaring. Hanji sighed and pulled Eren to the side, pulling up the eye patch to see the eye giving off a subtle glow.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Eren shook his head, but then his head tilted slightly.

"We aren't going the right way." Eren said softly. He pulled his eye patch down, ignoring Hanji's attempt at questioning, and went off. Levi was yelling after him, but Eren kept going. He had a feeling, and he just had to follow it. He came to a mountain side, very similar to the one on the other island.

"Eren where the f-UCK!" Levi yelled sharply, hand flying to his eyepatch. Everyone else was hot on their heels, pretty pissed with Eren, but at their captain's action, grew worried. Hanji quickly pulled Levi to in front of the mountain without thinking and Levi pretty much through the eye patch off, his silver eye glowing brightly, and then the wall behind Hanji opened. Everyone stared as Hanji just stared, before turning back to Levi, a look of disbelief and intrigue on her face.

"Interesting." She muttered as she saw Levi's eye stop glowing, and quickly put the eye patch back on.

"Well let's empty this place out." Levi said as he went in. Everyone followed quickly to empty out the chamber. It was set up similarly to the previous room, so no one questioned it.

However, instead of having a golden orb in the center, it had a silver one. And Eren went straight to it. It was calling to him. In a way Eren imagined a lover would. When he noticed that most of the chamber was emptied, Eren grabbed the orb and left, the cavern closing behind him much like previous. Everyone watched, and checked, before turning to Eren.

"My cabin, Eren." Levi growled angrily. Eren nodded quickly as they began a slow trek back to the ship. Another gun fire and one of the crew members crying in pain stopped everyone, turning to see they were surrounded by the island natives. Levi's eye snapped to Erwin. He sighed as he lifted his hands slowly.

"We mean no harm. We just came for this, and we will be off your island as soon as we get it all back to our ship. Let's not get violent." He said smoothly. Eren knew Erwin was a smooth talker, and had seen it put to work multiple times. But it still hypnotized him every time.

"Treasure. Islands. Not. Yours." One of the islanders said. Levi sighed. Erwin kept trying to talk them out of a fight, but when it was obvious it wasn't happening, Levi pulled one of his flint locks and fired it in the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen. I'm not in the mood right now to deal with this shit. So you can hand it over peacefully, like we've been asking oh so nicely." Levi drawled. "Or, we can take it by force. Your pick." He waited for a response. An arrow in the shoulder seemed to be the answer. "Fuck!" Levi growled. Seeing an arrow in Levi's shoulder caused something in Eren to snap, and he didn't even register that he had pulled the trigger on the matchlock until the man fell out of the tree with a sickening thud. Everything was quiet as Eren stood straight.

"I think they just choose force, what about you, Captain?" Eren asked, reloading his gun quickly and efficiently, like he'd owned the gun his entire life than less than a day.

"Davy Jones's gonna love this bunch." Levi said, and so the fight began. Eren shot with dead accuracy, and when he was out of bullets, he flipped the gun, stock for barrel, and used the rifle as a bludgeon. Eren saw a man sneaking up on Levi and didn't think twice about throwing his dagger, getting the man in the nape of his neck. After Levi took down his enemy, the fight was done, but most of them were wounded.

"We're not in a good situation." Erwin said as he looked at everyone.

"We need to get everyone to the ship." Levi said. "Hanji needs to treat them. I'll stay back with the treasure." Eren was next to Levi quickly, growling.

"Oh hell no. You are heading back to the ship. You need to be treated too." Eren said firmly. Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then who's supposed to help move the treasure to the ship?" Levi hissed back.

"Fuck the treasure! Your life's more important!" Eren barked back.

"I'm not letting this voyage end with nothing. The crew worked hard to get here, we have the treasure, and I'm not letting their hard work go to waste!" Levi said.

"Then let someone else stay back! It doesn't have to be you!" Eren was shaking with rage by this point.

"Dammit Eren. I'm the fucking captain and it's my responsibi-" Levi's response was cut off by Eren grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him.

 **Kinda realized this is a Pirate!AU and there's like, no fighting or anything. So I thought I'd try to rectify that a little (I failed I know, bare with me, I don't write much violence, and when I do, it sucks) So yeah...**


	20. Chapter 20

Eren did not think anything through. Correction, Eren didn't think anything through when his emotions were out of control. Correction, Eren didn't think anything through when his emotions were out of control AND CONTROLLING HIS ACTIONS! So Eren hadn't meant to kiss Levi. But he was so upset that Levi wasn't going to go get treated and risk infection. And the thought of Levi getting hurt had killed Eren inside enough. When Eren pulled back from Levi, he glared at him, but could feel the blush dusting his cheeks, though Levi seemed to have a brighter one on his.

"Listen you fucker. The crew needs you. So you are going with Hanji and the others to the fucking ship to get treated. Send some of the others out. I'll stay back and try and see if I can make any ground moving the treasure on my own. The treasure will get to the ship, but that is fucking second priority to you. Am I understood?" Eren said firmly. Levi blinked a few times, before nodding slowly, like in a daze. Eren gave a firm nod and straightened up. Levi insisted that Erwin stay back with Eren, because he wasn't injured, and was more than capable to help fight should more islanders appear. Once the crew was out of sight, Erwin smirked.

"So, Eren." Erwin said slowly. "Didn't know you had it in you to kiss the captain." The older man teased. Eren's blush spread and he covered his face.

"I just- I didn't- I-" Eren tripped over himself a little longer before uncovering his face, tears in his eyes. "I was just so scared. When I saw that arrow in his shoulder... and then he was stupid enough to fight. He's lost blood, and I..." Eren began to sob. "I can't lose him." Erwin smiled softly.

"It'll take more than an arrow to the shoulder to kill Captain Levi. He'll be fine, better now that you've made his stubborn ass go back to the ship." Erwin said, laying a gentle hand on Eren's shoulder. Meanwhile...

"That was some kiss." Hanji teased as she walked next to Levi. He was blushing deeply, looking to his feet to allow his bangs to shield his eyes.

"It didn't mean anything." Levi said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing horribly. He hated how badly he wanted it to have meant something. Eren wasn't the type of person to kiss someone without it meaning anything like Levi did. Eren was also an emotional person, so maybe it was just an in the moment action? Levi hoped it wasn't.

When he got onto the ship, everyone was confused and worried, until he told everyone that was able to head out with Farlan to get back to Erwin and Eren and move their load to the treasure hold. Levi tried to make Hanji and Armin focus on the other crew members, but Hanji wouldn't have it.

"After our adorable little Cabin Cherry kissed our Captain Grumpy Gills, I'm patching you up first." Hanji said with a smile. Armin looked to her from where he was patching up a crew mate.

"Eren kissed Captain Levi?" Armin asked. Hanji smiled wide.

"Ooh it was the cutest thing Armin. You should have been there." Hanji cooed.

"Wish I was there." Isabel said from where she was making splints. "I want some details, spill." Isabel said with a smirk. "Was their tongue?" Hanji sighed, pulling the arrow from Levi's shoulder to keep him from sassing them.

"No. But it was still quiet passionate. Got our stubborn captain to come to the ship than stay behind with the treasure. Levi was blushing the entire way back." Hanji ended with a teasing tone. Levi was glaring at her, but she was so used to it, she just shrugged. "It's true."

"What the fuck did I say about calling Eren 'Cabin Cherry' Shit Specs?" Levi asked coldly. Hanji laughed sheepishly.

"Well, if you wanted to, you could always bed him." Hanji suggested. Levi's face heated again as he glared, causing Hanji and Isabel to giggle and coo at him as Hanji finished patching him up. "There, now you can direct shit from the ship, but you are to lift NOTHING! You're really lucky that arrow didn't hit anything vital and wasn't poisoned. It's also a good thing you're not left handed, because that arm will be useless for a while."

"How long is a while?" Levi growled out. Hanji bit her lip.

"In my professional opinion? Retire, today." Hanji said. Levi glared.

"I've had worse than this and haven't needed that long to recover." Levi spat. Hanji sighed as she put Levi in a sling.

"I know, which is still fucking weird. But this is my professional opinion. For you? I'd say give it a month or so." Hanji said with a shrug. "But you're patched up now. Go to the deck and start doing what you do best, but Levi." Hanji's voice was stern. "Be careful with your left shoulder. We don't need you pulling the stitches or anything. Don't strain yourself. And I mean it, take it easy until the skin is properly healed. And keep the damn sling on this time." Levi rolled his eyes and left the medical bay and headed up to the deck. As the crew returned with the treasure, he caught Eren's eye.

"Jean, take Eren's spot, I need to talk to this fucker for the stunt he pulled on the island." Levi said sternly. Jean jumped on it while Eren swallowed deeply. Once they were in Levi's cabin, the captain sat in his chair and glared at Eren.

"Captain?" Eren asked.

"What the ever living FUCK did you think you were doing running off like that?" Levi asked.

"I-I just got the feeling we were heading the wrong way." Eren admitted. Levi cocked his eyebrow.

"And this feeling was so strong you just HAD to follow it?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and it took Levi back a little. That's how he felt when they were on the other island. He had followed Farlan's orders to a point, but then it stopped feeling right. He continued to trust Farlan's directions, until finally it started to feel right, and they ended up at that mountain side.

"Well... am I in trouble?" Eren asked slowly. Levi pursed his lips slightly.

"Well that depends." Levi said, standing up and slowly rounding his desk. Eren swallowed nervously.

"Depends on what?" Eren asked. He was nervous about what was going on.

"Your response." Levi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Response to what?" Eren asked. Levi was now standing right in front of him.

"This." Levi said, reaching up and pulling Eren down into a kiss. Levi's eye had closed, and after a moment, he thought he had read everything wrong, ready to pull back. But then he felt Eren's arms around him, careful of his left shoulder, pulling Levi closer as he began to kiss back, almost shyly.

Levi sighed happily as he pulled Eren closer. He wouldn't push Eren. The boy was someone to be cherished, treasured. And Levi planned to go at Eren's pace. And he felt Eren get a little more confident. With that, Levi tilted his head just slightly, Eren tilting his head in the opposite direction.

Eren's mind was being pulled in thirty different directions. He was hoping to Poseidon and Neptune that this wasn't a dream or a trick. His heart was pounding, his captain's lips being exactly how he remembered. A little rough, but oh so sweet. Eren felt a shiver go down his spine, causing him to pull his captain a little closer. He didn't want to pull away, but he was feeling a little light headed. He pulled back panting lightly, before slowly opening his eye. Levi's blue eye was already open and watching him quietly.

"Captain?" Eren asked carefully.

"For the love of Neptune, Eren. I just fucking kissed you. Call me Levi." Levi said. Eren couldn't help the smile that cracked his face.

"Levi." Eren said. It felt right saying it. "Am I in trouble?"

"Well that depends." Levi repeated. Eren pouted a little, leaning forward and kissing Levi again, still soft, but quick. "As nice as that was, that wasn't where I was going with it this time." Levi said with a smirk. Eren pouted.

"Then what?" Eren said. Levi chuckled lightly.

"If you're against being courted by your captain." Levi knew he was making a big risk with this, and it could be considered bribing, but Levi believed Eren wouldn't.

Eren blushed. Levi was asking to court him. He was asking if Eren would be his boyfriend. Eren couldn't believe his luck that Levi returned his feelings. He couldn't control himself when he kissed Levi again. And again. And again.

 **It's cute damn it! So fucking cute!**


	21. Chapter 21

Erwin and Hanji went to Levi's cabin to check on not only him, but to make sure Eren was still okay. Hanji wished Levi would've waited until she was available so that she could defend Eren at the least. Of course, that's not what happened. And where Erwin was reaching out to knock, Hanji just through the door open.

"Levi, you salty bastard, I-" She stopped when she saw Eren and Levi leaning against the captain's desk, the cabin boy gently caressing his captain's injured shoulder, while Levi's uninjured hand was threaded in Eren's hair, Eren other arm holding the captain close to him. Eren had turned to the noise, looking a little sheepish as he blushed, but refusing to move away from his new lover. Levi just glared at her and Erwin.

"I believe I've yelled at this little shit enough about needing to knock before entering my fucking cabin since he joined. And I know for damn well I had you trained Shit Specs." Levi said, obviously annoyed as he straightened himself, taking his hand from Eren's hair, but not pulling away from the boy. Hanji had already recovered from seeing Eren and Levi kissing, and had been smiling widely, before narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Well I wanted to be here for when you spoke to Eren about running off." Hanji announced firmly.

"And as the Quartermaster, I'm supposed to be present for any meetings you have with other crew members." Erwin reminded, but he was smirking like the devil. "But I'm going to guess it was a good thing I wasn't here. You probably wouldn't of had the balls to do anything." Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows. And while you're at it, both of you get out of my cabin." Levi growled out. Erwin and Hanji laughed a little more before closing the door as they stepped out.

"EREN'S FINE EVERYONE! HE'S MAKING OUT WITH THE CAPTAIN!" Eren and Levi heard Hanji yell. The ship automatically went up in cheers. Eren buried his face in the crook on the right side of Levi's neck.

"I'm fucked." He said with a laugh. Levi chuckled.

"It was to my knowledge that fucking came later in the courting." Levi responded. Eren blushed. Levi gently moved his right hand to play in Eren's hair. "Hey, we're moving at your pace, Eren. That means in everything." Levi whispered into Eren's ear. The younger smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Levi." Eren pulled his face out of his little hiding spot and gently kissed the tip of Levi's nose. "That means a lot to me." Levi nodded and let out a small sigh.

"Well, you mean a lot to me, Eren." Levi moved his hand to fondly ruffle Eren's hair. "And as much as I would love to continue kissing you, I need to talk to Hanji about the injured, and Farlan and Gunther about the last island." Eren nodded and gently kissed Levi's lips before pulling back.

"I'll get them and your tea." Eren said gently. Levi shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do that for me Eren."

"I'm still the cabin boy. It's my job until Hanji and Isabel finally get the messaging system in, and I'd get you your tea if it was my job or not." Eren said, killing the argument and making Levi blush and try to fight back a smile.

"Fine. But you're MY cabin boy. And if a single one of the other shits on this ship get out of line-" Levi began.

"Levi. I'm not going to rat on anyone." Eren interrupted. "I don't plan on using your position to my advantage." Levi felt his heart well with fond pride. Eren kissed Levi's lips once more before heading to brave the crew.

"What in Neptune's name did I do to deserve you?" Levi asked himself once Eren was gone, then groaned. "I'm such a fucking girl!" Levi groaned, but sat down in his chair and waited for the others so that he could get the meeting in session.

Eren was back soon after he left, with the crew members Levi needed to see, and Levi's tea.

"I'm going to head to the medical bay to clean." Eren told Levi. The captain nodded his thanks at both the information and for Eren finishing his task. Eren smiled softly, before leaving the cabin.

"So what are you going to do now?" Isabel asked for her spot on the railing of the quarter deck once Eren shut Levi's door. Eren cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he went to head to the bay, Isabel jumping down, like she wasn't supposed to, and following after him.

"I mean, what are you going to do know that you're with Big Bro?" Isabel was smiling happily. Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think too much will change. He's still my captain." Eren said. Isabel nudged him.

"Yeah, but you could totally bunk with him now." Isabel smirked and wiggled her brows slightly. Eren bit his lip as he grabbed what he'd need from his cleaning cupboard.

"I don't know. I don't want to just ditch Armin because I got a boyfriend. He's been my best friend since we were kids." Eren said. "And it's not like Levi sleeps much as it is." Isabel snickered.

"Yeah, but you could bang." Eren's face turned a dark red.

"Isabel!" He whined, only getting another snicker from the older girl.

"Oh come ON Eren. You can't tell me you wouldn't mind having Big Bro pop your cherry." Isabel teased. Eren groaned as he finished collecting his supplies and turned to head to where he planned to clean first.

"I've barely thought about it." Eren said. Isabel gave him a 'stop shitting me' look, and Eren sighed. "Okay, so maybe it's a dream I have almost every other night, but I don't want to do it so soon. Levi may have experience, but I don't. And we may be pirates, but if I'm fucking Levi-"

"How do you know you'll top?" Armin asked, since Eren and Isabel had made it to their destination. Eren was beat red and glaring.

"-It sure as hell won't be were you assholes can listen in." Eren finished. "And you know my fantasies go either way, Armin." The blond just shrugged like it didn't matter, and turned back to the crew mate he was in the middle of treating.

"So it's true? Cabin Boy is dating the Captain." One of the pirates asked, before the room broke into as much congratulations as they could. Eren smiled lightly at them.

"So are you moving in with the Captain, Eren?" Armin asked as he finished one and moved over to another as Eren began to clean.

"I don't know. He literally started to court me. I might stick around in your room for a while longer. I'll need to talk to Levi about it." Eren replied, blushing slightly at being allowed to call Levi by his name and not title.

"You think he'll stop yelling all together now?" One of the crew mates asked. Eren laughed.

"Oh no. That's how Levi is." Eren answered.

"It just means that he got some extra booty." Isabel said with a snicker as Armin sighed and Eren blushed as he cleaned.

 **I think I'll end it there. Next chapter will be more Eren/Levi relationship interactions and news about the final island! I am so excited to write this! Oh, and there MIGHT be smut... I still haven't decided yet...**


	22. Chapter 22

Farlan and Gunther figured that they'd get to the final island in a little over a month. They had to do some back tracking since the final island was almost directly in between the two islands that held the 'keys' to the mega vault.

"If we get too much more treasure, we'll be heading back to Rose sooner than we thought." Erwin said as he came up from double checking the treasure hold. Levi hummed as he nodded.

"Farlan's already sent the coordinates to the Sina ship and asked them to meet with us after they finish unloading at Rose." Levi explained. "If the last island is supposed to be the fucking mother load, we're going to need the help transporting it back home."

"Sounds like a good idea. And if this island was anything to go by, we'll probably need the extra man power." Erwin said as he looked at the maps.

"Especially with how many we have down. This fight wasn't nearly as bad as the one against the MPs, but we have a good chunk of the team that went to the island down for now. They should all recover fine, but not by the time we get to the next island. You received the worse injury, Levi. And to be honest, I'd rather not have you working as hard as you have been. Push some more duties onto Erwin, he's just as qualified." Hanji said. Levi rolled his eyes, but Hanji's stare was stern.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Levi asked. Hanji smirked.

"Prescribe a healthy dose of worried Eren." Hanji said, as if she was prescribing an ointment to rub on the wound, which she already had done when she had come in.

Levi glared at her.

"There's no such thing as a 'healthy dose of worried' anyone you shit." Levi growled. Hanji shrugged like what he said was a minor thing.

"True, but do you want him worried?" Hanji asked.

"He already is." Erwin said from where he leaned next to the door. "Bawled his eyes out after you guys left him and I with the treasure back on the island." The blond's fluffy eyebrows furrowed deeply. "But I wouldn't risk worrying our Cabin Boy more than necessary. I have a feeling he's going to be checking on you a tad more frequently." Levi groaned.

"He doesn't need to worry." Levi said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But he's going too." Erwin said.

"Especially as your boyfriend." Hanji teased. Levi blushed as Farlan and Gunther smirked.

"When did that happen, Cap?" Farlan asked as he looked to his old friend.

"I want to know when he started having feelings for Eren." Gunther said.

"Wait until Petra hears." Farlan said with a merciless smirk. Levi sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"Now that we've finished the main point of this meeting, get the fuck out of my cabin." Levi bit out lowly.

"Oh, not going to share any good gossip?" Farlan asked.

"We aren't a bunch of prissy bitches or old ladies. Find your gossip somewhere's else." Levi said. Farlan shrugged.

"Guess I'm asking Isabel. She surely has gotten more from Eren then I'll ever get from you." Farlan said, leaving the cabin with the others, except Hanji. She stayed to check Levi's eye.

"Well?" Levi asked. "Do we know why it suddenly felt like someone was shoving a dagger into my eye?" Hanji hummed softly.

"I think... you're eye opened the door back there. On the island. I have a theory working on this already... but I don't have enough information." Hanji sighed out. "But it seems you're fine now." Levi nodded as he slipped his eyepatch back on. Hanji sighed. "I wish we had brought Petra with us this time. This entire you courting Eren thing would be a lot more interesting." Levi groaned.

"She's most likely coming on the Sina to help out." Levi explained, causing Hanji to smile happily.

"I can't wait." She said, then headed back to the medical bay to finish treating their wounded.

The next week was fun on the ship for everyone except Eren and Levi. The older crew members, that knew they could get away with it, would tease Levi for being in love with a minor. The younger crew members, out of Levi's ear shot, would tease Eren for dating the captain, or see if he'd manage to get the captain to allow a few things to slide. And between Eren and Levi, it was a little awkward.

Eren was able to do all of his duties as normal, but when he brought Levi his tea, he'd want to stay and get to know his, dare he say, boyfriend a little more. He also wanted to help Levi and watch over him to make sure the captain didn't over exert his arm and allowed the wound to heal properly.

Levi wanted Eren by his side all the time, but was proud of Eren for being able to do his duties. And Levi may have also stolen Eren away at times for little kissing sessions. So he was mostly sated. And with Eren's happy smiles, cute blushes, and beautiful eyes, Levi had enough material to jerk off too to keep his sexual desires at bay.

But when they weren't hidden away and conversing in front of the crew, neither knew exactly what they were doing. Eren would continue to call Levi, Captain, and blush and fidget every time Levi showed any affection. Levi would be fine, if not a little stiff, until he went back to his cabin alone and berated himself for being like a love sick child.

They only hoped it'd get better with time.

 **There we go! Next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Double update, I know weird right? Well I decided to do a double today because my best friend just got back from being away for two weeks and since they really like this story, I decided to double the post since they weren't able to read it while they were gone.**

 _ **TW: Cleaning of open wounds, which also includes reaching into said wound to remove foreign material.**_

Eren sighed as he cleaned the quarter deck early in the morning. He had just dropped off Levi's tea, and was feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He had woken up a little earlier than Mike that morning, and decided to go check on Levi. His captain was up and looking over the Hanji's medical log, staying updated on the injured crewmen, Isabel's update on the ship and progress report on installing the message system, Farlan and Gunther's report and if they saw anything that could extend the length of the journey, as well as supply logs that Farlan had complied from Hanji, Mike and the master gunners, as well as anything Erwin had collected from the crew as concerns about the ship or anything between the members of the crew.

Eren couldn't imagine doing that, as well as cleaning his entire cabin and bathroom, and then there were the messages coming and going from Rose, or the other ship, Sina. It was crazy, and Eren believed that the only reason Levi got everything done was because of his insomnia. But Eren had also seen Levi winced when he went to do something because of his shoulder. And Eren wasn't sure what to do to help. He didn't like seeing Levi in pain. He decided he'd ask Hanji if there was anything he could do to help Levi out a bit.

"Next time you go in, make sure he's been using the ointment I gave him, properly. He'd never purposely ignore my orders, but he might think he's doing better than he is, and skip a few applications..." Hanji handed Eren a jar. "It's more ointment for Levi. Since you're worried, you can give this to him. If he's doing everything right, he should need this beginning today. And remind him he needs to let it set for ten minutes and be laying down so it works into the wound right. He can't just lean back in his chair after applying it. And it needs to be rewrapped after the ointment does it's job. I have the feeling he's cutting corners." Eren nodded and headed to Levi's cabin, bringing the captain more tea and his lunch while he was at it.

"You don't have to get my food for me, Eren. I'm a grown fucking man." Levi said as he leaned back in his chair. Eren placed everything down, and held up the jar.

"Hanji said you should be needing more ointment today." And he placed it on Levi's desk. "She may have also mentioned that after lunch, you'll need to apply more." Eren locked eyes with Levi. "And I wanna help you out in any way I can." Eren said as he sat down with his own lunch across his captain. They've never eaten lunch together. Not because they didn't want to, but because they never really thought about it. And they actually enjoyed it, talking between bites and Eren would listen as Levi would drop bits and pieces of his life on the streets.

"And that's why I will never turn away someone who needs help." Levi finished with his latest story, which happened to have involved his rescue of Armin.

"I've never properly thanked you, but thank you for saving Armin, Levi." Eren said with a soft smile. Levi nodded. "Do you need help with your wound?" Eren asked as he looked to Levi's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Eren." Levi said, going to the buttons of his shirt. But he flinched and Eren was around the desk and kneeling before his captain, swatting away Levi's hands gently and took up removing Levi's shirt. "What the he-"

"You're in pain." Eren said firmly, removing Levi's shirt and seeing that the wrapping job on Levi's wound wasn't as it needed to be. The bandages, while obviously clean, where too loose to do much. Which meant Levi had been doing this himself, which he really shouldn't have been doing. Eren glared at Levi.

"What?" Levi snapped out slightly.

"If you were having problems, you should've asked me to help, Levi. Now come on. Hanji said that you needed to be laying down to-" Eren began to sass, but Levi cut him off.

"I'm fine leaning back in my cha-" Levi began, but Eren was soon in his face.

"Levi, get on the fucking bed. You're done cutting corners." Eren growled. Levi was about to snap something about 'I'm not only your captain, but your elder so respect me you shit', but Eren's eye narrowed. "Bed. Now."

"Or what?" Levi bit out. Eren's face went blank for a second, and the next, Levi was over Eren's shoulder and being carried the few feet over and dropped gently onto his bed as Eren went to grabbing clean bandages and the ointment Levi needed, gloves from Levi's personal cleaning cupboard, as well as cleaned up to his elbows thoroughly. "Did you just fuckin-"

"Shut up and let me treat you." Eren said, sitting on the side of the bed and removing Levi's bandages, glaring at the wound. It was healing, but Eren didn't like it being there in the first place. It was also healing a little slower than it should have been, which means the correct steps weren't being taken. Eren slipped the gloves on before examining Levi's wound more closely, making sure nothing had gotten into it. Eren narrowed his eyes as he saw cotton wadding in the wound that Hanji had put in originally, that Levi must have removed, but hadn't noticed he had left some behind.

"This might hurt." Eren said. The wound was just big enough for Eren to get his fingers in. Levi ground his teeth together as Eren got to work, and if he wasn't used to this kind of pain, he may have thrashed and screamed, even fainted. As soon as Eren was done removing the leftover wadding, he quickly disposed of it and his gloves, washing his hands again and grabbing a new pair of gloves.

"Fuck." Levi growled. Eren sat back down and examined the wound again. Removing the cotton didn't cause any bleeding, so Eren went straight to cleaning the area, drying it, and applying the ointment.

"And you will fucking stay there, on your back, for ten minutes." Eren said sternly. Levi glared as Eren disposed of his gloves and put the ointment away.

"I can't just lie on my back, Eren. I have work to do." Levi said, about to sit up, but Eren pushed him back down, going as far as to climb over Levi and straddle the older pirate. The tip of Eren's nose was just barely brushing Levi's, his green eye staring into Levi's blue.

"You will do as your surgeon tells you." Eren then moved ever so slightly to slot their lips together. "And put my worries at ease, at least a little." Levi rolled his eye.

"Fucking fine." Levi finally agreed. Eren smiled and kissed him again.

"Good. I need to bring Mike our dishes, and then I'll be back, alright?" Eren said, not waiting for Levi to respond, climbing off and heading to do just that. "And if I come back to see you walking about," Eren turned back to Levi with a smile. "I'll tell Hanji and have her come apply your ointment every time you need it." And Eren left, leaving Levi laying down, glaring at the door. He knew Eren would do that too. There was no reason to anger his young lover. Or his crew.

Once Eren had returned, and ten minutes were up, Eren helped Levi sit up so that he could properly redress his wound, and the rest of his captain. As soon as Levi was back in his sling, Eren had him back at his desk.

"I'm fine now, Eren." Levi said with a sigh. After a short pause, he smiled softly. "Thank you." Eren smiled back.

"Good thing my father was a doctor now, isn't it." Eren replied. Levi hummed softly, turning back to his work. Eren shifted from foot to foot for a second, before stepping forward, leaning over Levi's desk and kissing Levi's forehead softly. "If you need help redressing your shoulder, just tell me. I'll come immediately." Eren said softly, bringing a warm feeling into Levi's chest, and causing his covered eye to almost hum pleasantly. A feeling that lasted even after Eren left the room.

 **Sorry 'bout the TW. It seriously just happened. Also, I'm not a medical expert, and don't know how to properly care for a wound like Levi has sustained (even with the little bit of research I attempted to do) So for the love of your health, don't follow the instructions I'm giving. If you get injured like Levi has, go to a medical professional. So I got some relationship stuff, sort of. And hope to be able to get their relationship to a good point before they get to the last island. Wish me luck, sweets!**


	24. Chapter 24

The next week, Hanji and Isabel had most of the message system installed. Eren no longer needed to deliver messages to or from Levi, but that didn't keep the cabin boy from visiting his captain often. Eren would be in Levi's cabin to help with his shoulder. And Lei was happy with that arrangement, because it was more time with Eren. And it kept Hanji away.

"So what do you and the Captain do in his cabin all the time?" Jean asked one day. Eren shrugged.

"I clean his wound, eat, talk." Eren answered.

"That's boring." Ymir said from one of the rat lines leading up to the main mast. Eren cocked an eyebrow, before blushing deeply.

"Well... we make out sometimes..." Eren added.

"Is that it?" Reiner asked, snorting slightly. Eren pouted.

"Well yeah. Levi's hurt still. I don't want to make anything worse." Eren defended.

"Hasn't stopped him from bedding anyone before." Annie said, not really caring, but throwing the information out there anyways.

"Their relationship is new, lay off a bit." Armin huffed.

"You fucked Marco an hour after getting together. You have no room to talk." Ymir snickered.

"Maybe the Captain won't fuck a virgin?" Connie said without really thinking. Eren paled. He originally thought that the Captain was allowing everything to go at Eren's pace. But was that true? What if it was?

"Nice work Connie." Mikasa sassed as she swung down from the Foremast. "Don't listen to them, Eren. Sex isn't everything in a relationship-"

"You and Sasha scissor every night." Annie supplied once again. Mikasa glared at her, before giving her fellow rigger the finger.

"As I was saying. It's not everything. And it seems that the Captain wants an actual relationship with you. If he wanted to bed you, he would have already." Mikasa said, trying to calm Eren down.

"But what if they're right? I mean... I wouldn't mind getting a little more... intimate... but he's hurt, and I have no experience! What if-"

"What are you all picking on him for now?" Isabel asked as she came up, hammer in one hand.

"If Captain isn't boning Eren because he's still got his cherry." Annie supplied once again. Isabel blinked a few times before falling into a fit of giggles.

"This isn't funny, Izzy! What if they're right?" Eren whined. Isabel giggled a little longer.

"Eren, trust me. Even if Big Bro looks at you like he wants to ravish you." Isabel smiled softly. "He'd never push you into something you don't want."

"But what if... I..." Eren shifted on his feet a bit, gripping his mop tightly. "I want to be more intimate... not sex, but..." Eren shifted again. Isabel blinked a few times, before bursting out laughing again.

"You are too damn pure to be with Big Bro, seriously." Isabel walked forward and smirked. "Move in with him. He may not sleep much, but it'll make you spend more time with him." Isabel said with a chuckle.

"B-But what about Armin?" Eren said, turning to his friend. Armin shrugged.

"I'll room by myself again. Or maybe room with someone else." Armin said, then smiled. "I want you to be happy Eren."

"And he's sick of not being able to fuck Marco." Ymir called and giggled. Armin blushed.

"At least I can get sex while we're out. What about you? You only have Krista warming your bed once or twice a year!" Armin called back. Ymir gave him the finger.

"It's still more than Jean." Ymir said, cutting off Jean's laughing.

"Hey! It's not my fault Bert's not willing to put out when we're out!" Jean defended.

"Fucking perverts." Everyone turned to see Levi leaning against his door, sling and shrit off, arms crossed, a small grimace on his face. "First of all, Bert's not fucking you because it makes him uncomfortable knowing that everyone can hear, so stop being a pussy ass, Jean. Second, Armin, Ymir, I don't see the point in comparing sexual escapades, Mikasa and Sasha will always have you two beat considering that I can hear them some nights. Reiner, you have no room to speak since you can't fuck Annie while we're sailing. And I'm disappointed that you all think I'm a sex crazed maniac." Levi said.

"But these past few months, you've been masturbating as often as Jean, Big Bro." Isabel said innocently, but with a wide smirk. Levi glared at her.

"You're full of shit." Levi responded, though he wouldn't admit that she was sort of right. But at least he could control his vocals. His eye moved over to Eren, who was blushing bright red, looking to the floor as he returned to mopping one spot furiously. "Hey Eren." Eren turned to him quickly. Levi gestured to his shoulder, and Eren immediately nodded, cleaning up his things and heading with Levi to deal with his wound.

The rest of the day had Eren thinking about what everyone had said. Especially Isabel and Armin. Armin wouldn't be hurt by Eren moving into Levi's cabin, and Isabel had a point. He'd be able to spend more time with Levi. And keep a closer eye on his shoulder. It's a win-win for Eren.

But what about Levi? Would Levi want Eren in his room? They may have lived together on the island, but that was different. Their relationship was different. And would living together on the ship move to the island as well? Or would Eren live in the dorms?

"What's wrong Eren?" Hanji asked as he was in cleaning the infirmary.

"Hmm? Oh, just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Eren responded. Hanji hummed as she looked down one of the tubes her and Isabel had made, making sure it was hollowed out correctly.

"Thinking about Levi?" Hanji said with a light tease in her tone.

"Thinking of moving in with him." Isabel said as she came in, catching the end of the conversation. Hanji nearly dropped the hollowed tube with her excitement.

"Why are you even thinking about it Eren?" Hanji squealed. Eren flinched, but sighed.

"Because I don't know what Levi would think. I don't want him to feel like I'm being too pushy. I mean, we just started dating last week. And I know most of the others have dived head first into theirs, but..." Eren sighed. Isabel and Hanji smiled gently at him.

"Told you, he's too pure for Big Bro." Isabel said as she grabbed one of the finished tubes.

"More like this ship. Everything about you screams pirate Eren, but your romantic feelings for Levi are just too sweet." Hanji added in. "Makes me almost feel bad for picking on you at the beginning."

"Really?" Eren asked.

"Nope!" The women replied with wide smiles.

"Seriously Eren, Levi won't freak out if you ask him. Just ask. Worst he'll do is say no. And that might not be permanent. You aren't just a lay, you're his boyfriend." Hanji said, then giggled lightly.

"I know..." Eren said, smiling and blushing lightly. "I just... Levi means a lot to me. I don't want to mess this up and lose him. I don't want our relationship to return to 'Captain and Cabin Boy'."

"Damn, you really love him." Isabel said, like she was a little surprised.

"Of course I do. I don't do anything half assed." Eren said with a smile.

"Except cleaning my ship and asking me questions." Everyone turned to the door, where Levi was leaning against the door frame. Erwin could just be seen leaning on the wall across from the door. Eren swallowed deeply as Levi walked in. "I couldn't find you for my shoulder, and when I asked Eyebrows, he said you were down here. Now, are you going to be a man, and ask me that question everyone but me knows has been swimming through your damn head?" Levi asked.

"U-Umm..." Eren began, but trailed off. He was too nervous. Levi sighed.

"The answer is not until you grow the balls to ask me properly, you shit." Levi said, then flinched. "Fuck this hurts." Eren huffed.

"Then stop crossing your arms! You're pulling on your shoulder, in turn pulling the unhealed muscle. So stop. And aren't you supposed to wear the sling unless your wound is being tended, you're changing or your bathing? Seriously." Eren walked forward and pulled Levi into the room and laid him on one of the cots, grabbing everything he needed, and then began to tend to Levi. "When is this going to get into your fucking head? You're going to keep in from healing, then what?"

"I'll be healed in another week." Levi said nonchalantly. Eren froze for a second. "I heal quickly." Levi said with a one shoulder shrug.

"Uh, so do I." Eren said, before returning to his task. Hanji cocked an eyebrow, pulling out her notebook and writing it down, Erwin being the only other person noticing as Isabel was watching the endearing scene between the Captain and his Cabin boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Eren worked on building up his courage to ask Levi if he would be alright with the cabin boy moving into his cabin. Levi knew Eren wanted it, and Levi obviously wanted it as well. Which should make everything easier. Eren knew Levi would say yes! But Eren also hated sleeping with his eye patch on. Would he have to tell Levi about his eye? And that was Eren's new worry.

"I can't believe you didn't think about that sooner." Armin sassed as Eren was cleaning the sick bay.

"Oh, did I not make a sleeping patch for you?" Hanji asked. Eren and Armin turned to her.

"Sleeping patch?" Eren asked. Hanji nodded.

"Yeah. With the help of my assistant, Moblit, who stays on Rose as the island doctor while I'm out, we made eye patches that people can sleep in. Some people, who are wearing the patches for medical purposes or because they're hiding the missing part of their body, don't want to sleep in their eye patches. Eye patches like yours are made of a slightly harder material, as you've noticed, to not only keep the area from becoming damaged more, or at all, and so that they don't have to keep their eyelids closed all the time. It's uncomfortable, right?" Hanji asked. When Eren nodded, she continued. "So Moblit and I made eye patches out of a more comfortable material."

"Why don't you make all the eye patches with it?" Eren asked.

"Because it's also weaker. The eyepatches I give out can stop an arrow or cutlass. If I made them with the other material, it'd be like having a cotton ball taped to your face." Hanji explained, going from working on a tube to looking through her drawers. "Levi has one, but he doesn't use it. But we all know it's because of his insomnia. You, on the other hand, sleep like a normal person. So this." Hanji handed Eren a soft, silver eyepatch. "Will help you out. Just wash it everyday either before bed or after you get up. This will also keep Levi from asking about your eye." Eren nodded happily.

"Thank you Hanji!" Eren said. "Now I can ask to sleep in Levi's room."

It still took Eren until they were a week from the final island to ask Levi.

"Um... Levi." Eren asked one day after treating Levi's shoulder. The wound had closed, and was now just a scab, but ointment still needed to be applied.

"What is it brat?" Levi asked. Eren took a deep breath.

"DoyouthinkthatIcouldmoveinheretolivewithyou?" Eren said in a single breath. Levi stared at him for a second, before sighing.

"I didn't get any of that. Slow the fuck down and say that again." Levi said. Eren blushed lightly.

"Can I move in here and live with you?" Eren reworded his statement. Levi stared at him for a while, making Eren feel a little uncomfortable, before smiling softly.

"Now was that so fucking hard?" Levi asked, reaching out and pulling Eren into a kiss. "That's a yes, by the way." Levi said when they parted for a second. Eren smiled happily and leaned in to kiss Levi again.

Eren told Armin the news, and moved into Levi's room that day. When getting ready for bed, Eren made sure he was back to Levi when he switched his eyepatches. When he turned back to face Levi, he noticed Levi had turned and when he turned back, he was wearing a sleep patch like Eren's, only gold.

"You use your sleep patch?" Eren asked. Levi cocked his visible eyebrow.

"Hanji's eyepatches may be comfortable, but this things easier to sleep in." Levi said. "I may be an insomniac, but I do sleep Eren." Levi said. Eren blushed lightly.

"You've told me. I just didn't really think you'd use one." Eren replied. Levi shrugged.

"I can still surprise you, Eren." Levi said with a small smirk. Eren's blush darkened and he climbed into Levi's bed. It was as big as he remembered, but it wasn't lonely since Eren could still see Levi. It comforted him and made sleep come easier.

Levi watched Eren for a few more moments before returning to his work. And throughout the night, Levi found his eyes would wander to Eren, and his lips stayed upturned. It was weird, and in all honesty, hurt Levi's face a little. He wasn't used to smiling, let alone so much. He just hoped he could get used to this since he liked having Eren around so much. Just then, Levi frowned.

He was going to need to jerk off in his bathroom now instead of his bed... damn it.

 **I'm going to cut it off here. Sorry it's so short!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear fuck I am so sorry I'm late updating this! I went out camping for the week with my family Tuesday and totally forgot! I'll make it up to you guys with a double update today, and then we'll return to regular updates**

Eren loved living with Levi. He felt safer than he ever had, slept more peaceful. It was great. And sometimes, he'd wake up cuddling up to Levi, who was actually asleep. And it all just felt right to him.

Levi felt the same. He thinks he actually slept better with Eren in bed then he did alone in his chair. He might have even been getting an extra half hour of sleep. And maybe he woke up with Eren in his arms and didn't want to get up. And maybe he enjoyed when he woke up in Eren's arms instead. But he'd never admit that out loud to anyone.

The crew was definitely supportive. And that just made everything for Eren and Levi better and easier. And since Levi's arm was healed and he was able to use it again, morale came back ten fold. And that was more than a good thing, as the next week, they were meeting the Sina at the final island.

"Alright, we're here. From what we've gathered from the maps we have, we need the silver and gold orbs from the treasure hold, because they are the key to opening the final treasure cove. After this, we're heading back to Rose with the Sina to drop off our newest haul." Levi announced.

"We'll be taking a little longer off this time. I believe Ymir and Krista's house is almost done, and I'm sure they agreed to marry as soon as they could move in." Erwin added. Everyone cheered, Ymir's heard above the rest.

"So let's get moving you fuckers. We have a wedding to plan when we get home!" Levi announced, causing more cheers. Eren smiled happily as everyone got ready. "Eren, you're coming with us again." Levi said. Eren beamed.

"Aye aye." He said, before hurrying to get ready. Once everyone who was heading out was ready, they went ashore and met up with the crew that would be joining them from the Sina.

"Levi!" Petra shouted as she came over. "When were you planning on telling me you were dating Eren!" The Sina crew started to whisper among themselves, before cheering in celebration.

"Get off my case. We literally just started after leaving the last island. Fucking hell." He said, before turning to Farlan. "Where are we fucking going? I want to get this shit over with before I start to get interrogated."

"You're going to be interrogated on the way." Farlan said as him and Gunther looked at the map.

"What the fuck?" Gunther said.

"What?" Levi asked, going over to find out what was wrong. Meanwhile, Eren was staring into the gold orb. The island was beautiful, but the orb was taking his attention. He didn't even know why. But soon, he began to feel out of it, and before he knew it, his feet were moving. Hanji was the first to notice, but before she could say anything, she saw a glow coming from behind Eren's eyepatch.

"Um, Captain Levi, your Cabin Boy's wondering off." A crew member from the Sina called. Levi turned, seeing Eren walking away.

"Damn it, not again. Eren!" Levi called, but Eren kept going. "Fucking shit on Poseidon's balls. Come on, follow him." Levi said, tucking the silver orb under his arm and following his lover. "Eren." Levi growled, but again, no response. "You mother fucker." Levi looked to the orb Eren was holding, trying to find out why Eren was staring at it so intently. Levi looked to the silver one in his grasp, and soon, felt his mind fog as he two began to star at the orb and walk along the same path as Eren. Hanji hurried to them.

"What's going on?" Petra asked, worried. Hanji bit her lip, stepping in front of them for a second, and noticing that Levi's eye patch had a silver glow behind it. They walked around her, continuing their walk. Hanji blinked a few times. The orbs and their eyes were connected, Hanji was sure of that.

"I think the orbs are telling them how to get to the cove that the final treasure is residing. I don't know how, but we have to follow them." And so, everyone followed Eren and Levi.

After hours of walking, they finally came to a cliff side. Eren and Levi blinked out of their trances and looked the the cliff face. On it was an inscription. 'Only those with an eye of gold and an eye of silver will be able to open the chamber.'

"So how do we open it?" Erwin asked. At this time, the orbs began to shine. From the silver orb walked a thin woman, ethereal in the silver her transparent form. From the gold orb walked another woman, not as thin as the silver, but her transparent gold form made her look angelic. And when the women turned to the pirates, the two holding the orbs throats hitched.

"Mother?" Asked Levi, staring at the silver woman.

"M-Mom?" Eren asked, tears beginning down his face as the golden woman smiled.

"Oh, you've grow so much Eren." The golden woman said.

"You've done well, Levi." The silver woman smiled gently to Levi.

"W-What-" Levi began, not able to wrap his head around what was happening. The women from the orbs looked to each other, smiling gently.

"Do you want to explain, Kuchel?" The golden woman asked.

"I believe your explanation would suffice, Carla." The silver woman, Kuchel, said. Carla shrugged her shoulders, before turning to Eren and Levi. Then she frowned.

"Eren, take off that eyepatch. I want to see both your eyes when I'm talking to you young man." She sassed. Eren moved before he could think, taking off the eyepatch and staring at his mother with his emerald-gold eyes. Carla smiled. "There's my beautiful boy."

"Levi, it's only fair for you to remove yours as well." Kuchel said with a soft smile. Levi hesitated briefly, before doing as asked. He flinched a little, his silver eye not used to the light, but after a few blinks, his silver-blue eyes were bared for the world to see.

"Now I feel I can explain what's going on." Carla said, ignoring the pirates behind Eren and Levi, watching with wide eyes and open mouths. "You see, you are each descended from ancient tribes."

"These tribes were told apart by one specific trait. One clan produced children with a single silver eye." Carla stated, looking at Levi. "And a child with a single gold eye." Carla said, looking to Eren. "The tribes have been extinct for centuries, but their blood still runs through many people in the world. It is believed that every century or so, a descendant from each tribe will show the ancient feature. These two people, are believed to be soul mates, lovers, if you will."

"Wait, What?!" Eren asked, turning to look at Levi. When Levi turned to look at Eren, his breath caught, as did Eren's.

Levi stared into the eye usually covered with a black patch. What he saw staring back at him was a warm, honeyed gold eye. Beautiful and fiery, joyful and playful. Everything Levi felt Eren was.

Eren stared into the icy silver eye Levi had now revealed for all to see. Calm and fierce, mature and controlled. It fit Levi perfectly.

And then, their mismatched, but matching eyes began to glow, feeling so warm, but comfortable. And suddenly, the door behind Carla and Kuchel opened. Eren and Levi turned back.

"B-But how? I thought the orbs-?" Levi began, but was cut off from a laugh from his mother's ethereal form.

"The orbs didn't open the chamber. It was you and Eren." She said. Carla laughed lightly as well.

"You're eyes were what opened the previous ones. Individually, you could open one of them, but only together could you open this one." Carla explained.

"Then why the fuck where the orbs one pedestals in the middle of the fucking caves if they weren't meant to open this one?" Levi asked, slightly irritated.

"That's because they're meant to be wedding gifts." Kuchel explained. "Carla explained that the ones with a silver and gold eye were meant to be together, correct?"

"I remember saying that." Carla said as she watched the two males. "Though I do have to say, I didn't know Eren would find his lover before he was eighteen." She said. Kuchel shrugged delicately.

"I'm just happy Levi found them." Kuchel said. She turned back to Eren and Levi and smiled gently. "I'm so proud of you, Levi." She said, coming forward and leaving a ghostly kiss on Levi's cheek. Carla came over to Eren, smiling as she gave Eren a ghostly kiss on his forehead.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have." Carla said, pulling from Eren. Eren looked to her, worried.

"Wait, what?" Eren asked.

"We only were able to come to explain what was happening. Now that we've done that, it's time for Kuchel and I to return." Carla explained. Kuchel nodded softly, gently cupping her son's face with one hand.

"Remember, Levi. I will always love you." Kuchel said softly. Levi nodded, and with one last smile, Kuchel touched the silver orb, and disappeared. Carla gave Eren one last kiss.

"I love you Eren. And I'm so proud of you." And with than, Carla touched the gold orb and disappeared as well. Once both women were gone, Eren and Levi fell to their knees.

 **God I've been waiting to write that. From here on, I'll be winding the story down. That's right, we're almost done sweets. I hope you've all been liking this.**


	27. Chapter 27

"So that explains that." Hanji said from where she stood. She looked between her captain and the crew. She then looked to Erwin. He nodded.

"Let's empty the chamber. Hanji, you take Levi and Eren back to the Maria and start sending help. We're going to need it." Erwin said. Hanji nodded, and went forward, putting Levi's and Eren's eye patches back on, before leading them back to the Maria.

Once to the Maria, and sending others out to help move the treasure, Hanji left Levi and Eren in Levi's room, telling everyone to leave them alone, because something happened on the island, and they needed to talk it out. Everyone assumed that Eren did something stupid, and so they left the two alone.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, they had taken their eye patches off and just stared at eachother after Levi had locked his door.

"So..." Eren tried, wanting to break the silence, but not knowing how too. He didn't even know what to DO. He just saw his mother's ghost, and was told that his heterochromia meant that he was destined to not only fall in love with Levi, but MARRY him. It was a lot to take in. And he had just moved into Levi's room too.

"What do you think?" Levi asked, voice calm, but soft, much like his mother's was.

"W-What?" Eren asked, a little confused.

"What do you think? About the shit we were just told?" Levi clarified. He didn't know what to think of it either, but what he did know, was that it didn't change how he felt for Eren. At all.

"I don't know." Eren answered truthfully. "It's a lot to take in, to be honest." Levi nodded slowly.

"And about us? This?" Levi asked, motioning between them. Eren sat there, staring into Levi's silver eye, before smiling softly.

"I think I love you. Nothing's changed for me." Eren said, never more sure of anything in his life. "Seeing my mother again was weird, hearing that we were destined for each other strange. But seeing this." Eren reached out and brushed his thumb under Levi's silver eye. "It makes me feel like I'm not alone, you know? And I know that... I don't have to hide from you anymore. I know that in here, I can love you openly, without having to cover anything." Levi smiled gently.

"Good. Because I feel the same." Levi replied, leaning forward and capturing Eren's lips with his own.

The kiss felt more intense than any of their previous ones. Raw and passionate, making the others pale in comparison. And as the kiss continued, the two got closer, pressing against each other until they lost their balance and fell onto the bed. Levi had no problem being underneath Eren, and Eren had no qualms of his position either, but his kisses turned a little shy, questioning. Making sure he was doing this right, making sure Levi was alright with it. Which made Levi huffed out a laugh through his nose, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out to lick the seam of Eren's lips. It took Eren off guard, and his gasp had Levi taking the opportunity to plunder like a true pirate.

Hands began to trail across clothed bodies, and without really thinking about it, those clothes came off. And as each piece was removed, a gasp or moan was released, hands moving to run along the freshly exposed skin. And before either of them knew it, they were both bare. Eren gasped and pulled back from the kiss as soon as he felt Levi against him completely. Eren looked nervous, scared, and Levi forced himself to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked. He would not lie, he was hard, and REALLY wanted to fuck Eren, or get fucked by Eren, he didn't care anymore. But he also didn't want to push him. Not only was Eren still young, technically not even an adult yet, but a virgin. Levi cared, and if Eren wanted to stop, Levi would respect that. He'd have to jerk off like a mad man in his bathroom, but he was willing to if it kept Eren comfortable, and close.

"Y-Yeah. Um.. are we...?" Eren stuttered. He hated getting nervous in front of Levi. What happened to the part of him that just said 'Fuck him' and did whatever, even if it made Levi angry? And at the thought of 'fuck him' Eren automatically thought of fucking Levi, and he had to suppress a groan.

"Only if you want to." Levi said. He really wanted Eren to want to.

Eren swallowed deeply. Oh, he wanted to. Badly.

"Yes." He breathed. "But I don't-" And he was flipped onto his back, Levi looming over him.

"How do you want it?" Levi asked as he moved to kiss Eren's neck.

"U-Um... what...?" Eren began, mind distracted by Levi's mouth on his neck. It was a completely new experience, and apparently, Eren was very sensitive around his collar bones.

"Do you want to be up my ass, or do you want me to be up yours?" Levi asked. His bluntness made Eren shiver.

"Neptune. I wanna fuck you so badly, Levi. Please." Eren breathed out, whining at the end. Levi nodded.

"Then fuck me you will. Do you care the position?" Levi asked. When Eren shook his head, Levi nodded. "Good. I'm riding you." Eren moaned loudly at that, and the knock on the door caused them booth to turn to it, glaring at it like it had offended them and their deceased mothers.

"Levi? Please tell me you aren't gouging out Eren's eye because you're pissed!" Hanji's voice called through. Levi growled lowly as Eren huffed, embarrassment and shyness gone.

"Fuck off Hanji!" Eren shouted back before Levi could, taking the Captain and Surgeon off guard. "Are we setting sail?"

"U-Um... yeah... everything's been loaded, the chamber is empty. We're getting ready to head off to Rose now..." Hanji said, sounding shocked and confused.

"You don't need Levi there every time we set sail. So fuck off, and tell everyone else too as well. We're busy." Eren said, before latching his mouth onto on of Levi's nipples, causing Levi to shiver before moaning. The other side of the door was quiet, and the two were hoping that Hanji had left. Instead, they heard a squeal.

"EREN'S GONNA GET HIS CHERRY POPPED!" Levi was off Eren, and in his pants before Eren could even feel indignant about the comment.

"Hanji what the fuck!" Levi hollered as he opened his door, grabbing Hanji by the collar. Hanji cackled as the rest of the crew just watched.

"You were planning to fuck though, right?" Isabel asked. Levi glared at her.

"Fuck off and set sail, you perverts. We're heading to Rose." And Levi pushed Hanji away before returning to his cabin, relocking the door and sighing in irritation. "My cock's flaccid as fuck. You?" Levi asked. He turned to see Eren still on their bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Soft as cotton. And I don't know about you, but the mood's pretty much ruined for me." Eren huffed. Levi joined him on the bed, the two of them glaring at the ceiling. "I was looking forward to fucking you." Eren said after a few minutes.

"Trust me, Eren. I was looking forward to riding you till your eyes rolled back into your Poseidon damned head." Levi replied. They continued to glare at the ceiling, until Eren turned his head to face Levi.

"Can you at least take your pants back off? I don't really wanna be the only one naked here." Eren asked. Levi shrugged out of his pants, laying next to Eren naked once again. "Now what?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"We ignore the ship unless everyone absolutely needs us." Levi said. "I will anyways. You still need to clean the ship." Eren pouted. "Don't pout." Levi said as he rolled over leaning down and taking Eren's lip between his teeth, biting it gently, causing Eren to gasp. "It's still your job to clean the ship."

"Fine." Eren sighed.

 **That would have been awesome smut if I hadn't decided to have Hanji fuck everything over. There will be smut. Don't worry.**


	28. Chapter 28

The next week was weird for Eren and Levi. The crew mates that had come with them to get the treasure with the Sina crew had shared that the couple were heterochromic. Hanji was thrilled about it, connecting many abnormalities to their mismatched eyes and ancestry. But some of the others were a little... disturbed, even though the two still wore their eyepatches. And this secret that the two shared, had brought them together technically, was something they had never wanted to get out. A few of the crewmembers had actually become rude to Eren about it, and less respectful of Levi.

"I say we have a re vote for our captain and leader of the Survey Pirates." One actually had the balls to say. Eren didn't know his name, but he instantly became angry.

"Yeah. I say let Erwin run everything. Everyone in favor?" Another asked.

"No one is voting anyone in charge." Erwin said. He had everyone pinned down with a cold, diplomatic stare. "The Maria is not the only ship under Captain Levi. We'd need the Sina crew, as well as the crew and civilians on Rose to vote and agree as well. And until that time, Levi is your captain."

"We can at least replace our Cabin Boy." That hurt Eren deeply hearing that, and many eyes had turned to him, some with complete disgust.

"The Captain and Quartermaster are the only ones with the power to replace crew members. And I don't think I need to remind you he's our captain's lover, or that I had brought him onto the ship in the first place." Erwin said calmly. "Eren stays. And any mistreatment of him will be treated the same as any mistreatment of any other member. I will remind you we have a brig."

"But he's a freak!" A nice slap echoed around the deck that everyone had grouped on. When everyone turned to see who, they saw Mikasa standing in front of the pirate who had spoken against Eren.

"There's nothing wrong with Eren. There's nothing wrong with Captain Levi." Mikasa turned to the rest of the crew. "Captain Levi is the man that saved us from the MPs and lives alone on the streets. We have become the best known pirates on the seas, because of Captain Levi's leadership." She pulled on the forest green bandanna she wore on her left upper thigh. "He gave us these because he trusts us, accepted us when the people on land no longer did. If you aren't loyal to him anymore, you best remove your bandanna and walk the plank now. Because if Levi stands down, these aren't the Survey Pirates anymore. Just a bunch of idiots in a boat."

"And you all loved having Eren on the ship. The ones from our last voyage, when being called for this one, we were all worried that Eren wouldn't be joining us because of how badly he pissed off Big Bro. You all stood by him and helped make things easier on him while he worked. And now you find out he's got something a little different about him, and you all shut him out? I thought we accepted everyone BECAUSE they were different. That's what the Survey Pirates about, accepting differences. And you're all going to make one thing what breaks this crew apart?" Isabel yelled, tears in her eyes as her emotions ran free. "In the short time he's been here, Eren's become the heart of the Maria. If we get rid of him, this ship will feel like nothing but drift wood in a typhoon."

"Isabel, Mikasa, stand down." Levi said as he came out of his cabin. Everyone became quiet. "I'm not fond of mutiny. So just shut your fucking faces up and act like adults until we get to Rose. We're three weeks away if the sea stays calm. Once we make it back to Rose, if you decide you want me to step down, I will. Want me off the island, fine. I'm not going to fight against the people I viewed as family. And I know it's not uncommon on a pirate ship, but I had been hoping I wasn't gathering a crew of fucking backstabbers when I started this shit." And Levi was gone, back into his cabin. The deck was quiet.

"He's calling us backstabbers? He's the one who lied about why he wore the damn eyepatch!"

"No he didn't. He just didn't tell you. Say it's lie from keeping the information, but did any of you ask why he wore it? No. Not one of you asked. You all just assumed that he lost it in a battle gone wrong." Hanji said, taking off her glasses to clean them off gently. "But with how all of you are acting, can you blame him for not? He grew up on the streets of Mitras' slums." The deck was completely silent, the sea seaming to have stopped moving as well. "As most of you know, Mitras is the richest island kingdom in the world, and the slums are absolute filth. Bad enough most pirates avoid them, which says something. Growing up with something like a different colored eye is bound to have you attacked frequently, stolen from. And when you're trying to take care of two other people, as well as as many children Levi tried to protect... well..." Hanji gave a humorless snort.

"He almost lost his eye." Isabel hiccuped. "So many times."

"Why are we all freaking out about this?" Ymir asked, swinging her feet as she sat on the railing of the quarter deck. "So Captain has an eye that's not blue and Eren has an eye that's not green. So what. Our Captain is still our kick ass Captain, and Eren's still our Cabin Cherry Boy. Nothing's changed about them." She shrugged. "I don't see why half of you are ready to mutiny."

"Gotta agree with her." Jean said from where he was leaning against the main mast. "Eren's still a dumbass, and Captain still saved most of us from dying. Kept some of us from being homeless. So what, we're pirates. But how many pirate captains have you seen going into a blind fury because another pirate attacked one of his own. Who remembers when Marco was taken and had a noose around his neck, and our captain not only shot the rope so he wouldn't be hung, but completely demolished the other crew. By. Him. Self." Jean made sure to put emphasis on his last three words.

"Or dove in after Connie when he went overboard. And let's remember Connie can't swim, and Levi had just injured his leg in a previous ship raid." Farlan added. "Not to mention how many of our requests and complaints he goes through, and tries to deal with." The ship continued to be quiet.

"And don't even start with Eren." Armin said, voice cold in a very unArmin-like tone. Eren turned to his childhood friend. "He's talked to all of us when we were down, always there to help our injured after an attack. Always willing to lend a hand, even if he was in the middle of a chore and got chewed out for it later. I don't think I've ever seen the ship shine brighter, and that's not from Eren finally learning to clean the ship. He's brightened all of us up. We're probably the happiest bunch of pirates on the sea, and we have a resting bitch face captain. And you all want to send him off for something he can't control. No, he wasn't raised in the slums of Mitras, didn't need to fight as long and hard as our Captain did. But he was bullied, and incase you all forgot, children may be 'innocent', but can be crueler than adults." Eren slipped away then, back into his and Levi's cabin.

Levi was sitting in his chair, elbows on his desk as he rested his face in his hands. When he looked up, his eyes were sharp and commanding, but when he realized it was Eren, he let out a deep breath and allowed his true exhaustion to show. He was tired of this shit. He was used to hateful words and stares, but it didn't mean it didn't get old after a while. And Eren... poor Eren wasn't able to keep his emotions hidden to save his life. Easily rattled and upset from people he thought he could trust turning their backs on him. Levi never wanted to see his own crew walk the plank before, and now he'd be happy to see each of them walk straight into the Kraken's mouth if it'd make Eren happy.

"Levi, you look tired." Eren said, leaning against the door.

"I always look tired." Levi pointed out with a tired smirk. Eren shrugged a little. "You tired of the fuckers trying to decide what to do with us?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"They've begun to defend me again, and I appreciate it but... that's not what I need right now." Eren said, releasing the last of his words on a tired exhale. Levi nodded. "What do we do now?" Eren asked. Levi sighed.

"I don't know what you're going to do. I plan to ignore the fuckers until Rose, and then let them decide what the fuck I'm doing next." Levi said.

"I'm coming with you if they kick you off the island." Eren said boldly. Levi smiled.

"Fucking hope you would." Levi said, taking off his eyepatch. Eren smiled, following suit and placing his eyepatch on the desk as he looked into Levi's eyes.

"So what do we do right now?" Eren asked. Levi smirked.

"We could always pop that cherry. Make sure to be loud and piss everyone the fuck off."

"Show them that they can be pissy as they want, but they won't ruin our lives. I like the sound of that." Eren replied.

"Lock the door?" Levi asked as Eren circled the desk.

"Did that once you took your eyepatch off." Eren replied.

"Good." And Levi pulled Eren down into a kiss.

 **The power of a true writer, able to pull drama out of NOWHERE! Anyways... next chapter I'm writing Eren and Levi fucking, so be prepared for that.**


	29. Chapter 29

The kiss slowly deepened, tongues coming out to reacquaint, teeth nibbling on skin, bodies pressing together. Eren felt his golden eye warm, that warmth slowly spreading throughout his body. He slowly stepped backwards, bringing Levi with him. The Captain had no qualms in following Eren, and when they fell onto the bed, the energy between them skyrocketed. Hands moved quickly to remove clothing, the kisses growing sloppy. Their breathing got heavy, and once hands touched bare flesh, they both moaned.

"Fuck. I never thought I'd have you under me like this again with those assholes always ruining the mood." Levi said, dropping his head down to nip at Eren's collarbones, causing the younger male to shiver and moan. Levi loved the sound of Eren moaning, and couldn't help himself when he bit down, breaking the skin. And the moan of pure pleasure that fell from Eren's lips had Levi feeling dizzy with arousal. He pressed himself flush against Eren, bringing forth another set of moans.

"Levi, I want you." Eren said, shifting and groaning when his cock brushed against Levi's. Levi shuddered and ground himself down, causing more friction, and another moan from Eren.

"Still want me to ride you?" Levi asked. Eren's toes curled at the thought.

"Fuck, yes." He groaned out, his hands finding Levi's hips and pulling the older male down. Levi moaned, before batting Eren's hands away.

"Give me a fucking second." Levi crawled off Eren and went to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a corked bottle. Eren stared at him as Levi came back to the bed. "Well, get comfy." Levi said, uncorking the bottle and allowing some of the clear liquid inside to coat his fingers. Eren pulled himself onto the bed more, moving and laying his head on the pillows. Levi recorked the bottle, placing it next to Eren's head and climbing onto the bed himself, straddling Eren's waist before leaning down to kiss Eren once again, reaching behind himself and rubbing at his entrance.

When Levi prodded at his entrance, he gasped, pulling away from Eren slightly. Eren wanted to ask if Levi was okay, but figured that his Captain knew what he was doing. Instead, Eren's eyes caught sight of one of Levi's nipples, pink and perked with arousal. Eren didn't think, just leaned forward and attached his mouth, sucking lightly. Levi's breath hitched, before letting out a stuttering breath. Eren closed his eyes as he laved his tongue over Levi's chest, moving to little nips as Levi stretched himself. Once the silver-blue eyed man was ready, he pushed Eren back. Eren didn't have time to ask why as Levi grabbed the bottle and uncorked it, pouring more of the liquid out and onto his hand, before recorking it once again, dropping it on the bed, and taking a firm hold of Eren's cock, causing the gold-emerald eyed male to gasp in surprise, the sound shifting into a rather loud moan as his hips began to thrust up on their own.

"Fuck." Eren panted. Levi chuckled darkly as he shook his head.

"Just about ready to." Levi said, before doing a little shifting, holding Eren's cock firmly as he lined it up with his entrance. Eren breath caught as he tensed. This was it. He was going to lose his virginity in a few short moments. "You okay?" Levi asked, not liking the fact Eren tensed. "You do realized we don't have to do this. I'm not pushing you into anything." Eren relaxed a little, smiling gently, before rolling his hips and causing his tip to push lightly against Levi's entrance. They both gasped at the feeling.

"I think I'm ready for this Levi. I've only been dreaming about it since I've been teased about being a 'Cabin Cherry Boy'." Eren said with a smirk. Levi glared at him lightly.

"I'm gonna ride you so hard, Poseidon will be jealous of the waves the ship'll make." Levi said, before pulling back the foreskin and spearing himself on Eren's cock. Which he regretted slightly after. It had been a while since he'd last taken a cock, and he should have eased down slowly, get used to the stretch. But he was too eager, and Eren didn't seem to mind. He was shivering, hips twitching, but not moving at all. Levi wasn't sure if one of the members had told him how gay sex worked, so he wasn't sure if Eren was waiting for Levi to give the okay, or actually had no idea what to do.

"Fuck your tight." Eren said, voice tight, like he was holding it.

"Breath." Levi said, taking his own advice, feeling himself begin to become accustomed to Eren up his ass. Eren was doing the same, his hips still twitching. He listened as Eren finally began to breath. "Ready?" Levi asked. As soon as Eren nodded, Levi began a low bounce, and the way Eren's hands moved to his thighs and his nails sunk in gave Levi a thrill. And so Levi began to bounce higher, moaning lowly at the feeling. Eren's moans were louder.

"Fuck, you feel good." Eren panted out. Levi smirked.

"Maybe you should do more than twitch your fucking hips every so often. If I wanted a stationary partner, I'd grab my wooden dildo." Eren's eyes narrowed at Levi's comment, and he grabbed Levi's hips and pulled him down hard, causing Levi to let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Happy?" Eren asked as he began to thrust up into Levi, meeting him every time and causing the sound of slapping skin to increase.

"Less talking, more fucking." Levi said as he continued to ride Eren. Eren shifted a bit, planting his feet on the mattress to help give him leverage, and on the next thrust, Levi screamed. Eren stopped, thinking he had messed up and hurt Levi. "Fuck yes! Don't you dare stop." Levi said as he bounced harder. Eren continued, and soon, Levi began to bark out demands, like a true pirate captain.

"I swear to Neptune, Eren, if you don't fuck me faster." Was one, and Eren was beginning to get annoyed. He flipped them over, bending Levi almost completely in half, and slammed into Levi so hard that the captain had to brace himself so that he wouldn't knock his head into the headboard.

"How about you just moan like a whore, Captain?" Eren asked, eyes dark with lust, and Levi shuddered and moaned. "That's more like it." Eren said, taking control and thrusting into Levi hard.

Eren's stamina didn't falter once the next hour, and neither did Levi's voice as the two made sure the entire ship knew EXACTLY what was happening in that cabin.

 **Yup, nothing but sex. I feel good. I think I only have two or three chapters left to go of this? But I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far!**


	30. Chapter 30 (Last Chapter)

No one on the ship ever spoke the word 'Cabin Cherry' after that night. Eren and Levi were still mostly not talked to, and most of the complaints Levi tried to deal with still consisted of him being captain.

"You know." Isabel said one day while she was helping Eren move the laundry from the sick bay the next week, because she didn't have anything to do at that moment, the message system finally being completely installed and running. "I envy you a little bit. You get to fuck Big Bro whenever you want, while Farlan and I only get to when we're on Rose. And that means only once or twice a year if we're lucky." Eren blushed.

"Sorry for having a same sex lover." Eren said with a pout. Isabel laughed.

"You know I'm only teasing you." She giggled. Eren huffed, but smiled anyways. They walked by some crew members and they gave Eren a nasty look. "Hey! I know for sure you fuckers have work to do, given by Erwin no less. Stop being jealous you aren't young hot shit and go work." She snapped out. The crew members walked away, grumbling lightly. "Ignore them, Eren. They aren't worth it."

"I don't care that they hate me." Eren said as they continued to the laundry room. "I'm still new, barely here a full season. I care they hate Levi." Eren's eyes narrowed, teeth set in a snarl. "Poseidon help the next person I hear disrespect him." Isabel smiled.

"I know what you're going through right now is shitty, but it's nice seeing someone care this much about Big Bro." Isabel said softly. Eren turned to her, blushing lightly and with a smile of his own.

"I'm not the only one." He said. "You have to be held back by Farlan so that you don't kill anyone."

"It's different with you though." Isabel said. "As his lover, you give off a different vibe of malice towards those who mean him harm." Eren smile turned a little shy.

"Rose is on the horizon!" Was yelled down through the halls. "We should be docked within three days." Eren took a deep breath, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"Don't worry, Eren. The islanders aren't as harsh as the pirates on the ship. Big Bro and you will be fine." Isabel said. Eren bit his lip a little harder.

"I'm still worried." Eren said.

And in three days, the Maria and Sina were docking, and everything was being unloaded. Once that was done, everyone was called to the town center, where Levi was once again sitting on his throne.

"Do I need to say that was got a shit ton of treasure this time?" Levi asked the islanders and pirates left behind. Everyone except those who were most recently on the Maria and Sina were cheering loudly. "Sorry to burst all your bubbles, but we can't party yet." The cheering died down. Levi motioned for Eren to come up, so he did. "First of all, meet my lover. Yes, that means I'm fucking my Cabin Boy, deal with it." Cheers again, but Levi held up his hand. "Still not time to party yet." Levi straightened in his throne. "The pirates of the Maria, and the Sina, want a new Captain." And people started yelling questions. Levi sighed, pulling off his eyepatch and looked out at the crowd. It went quiet once again.

"Apparently, having two different colored eyes isn't acceptable. So go ahead and vote who you want as the new captain of the Maria, I'll step down. And it you want, vote the new Captain of the Survey Pirates as a whole and the new leader of the island. I'm not going to fucking fight this." Levi said, and leaned back on his throne. The islanders were quiet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" An islander asked. "What other basis do they have to replace you?"

"Yeah! You're a perfectly fine captain and leader!" Another said.

"Apparently I'm too much of a freak." Levi said. "They'd prefer Eyebrows." Levi said, motioning to his Quartermaster.

"Let me get a better look." Pixis said, leaning in front of Levi and looking into his eyes. "Huh, interesting." He pulled back and took a swig of rum from his flask. "So let me get this right." Pixis said, looking to the pirates that had returned from the voyage. "We're voting for a new captain, because of what Levi looks like without his eyepatch?" The crews looked a little taken aback. Put so bluntly, it sounded stupid. "It's weird, I'm not lying, but really. Would we all prefer him be missing his eye?" And their argument sounded even stupider.

"Oh yeah, and apparently we're kicking Eren off the ship."

"Why!?" Petra's voice echoed. Levi turned to Eren. The younger male sighed and took his eyepatch off, seeing the island for the first time with his golden eye.

"Same reason." Eren said with a shrug. "Apparently, Levi's and my eyes link us as lovers because of this weird ancestral thing from our mothers." Eren then glared at the pirates from the Maria. "And if Levi and I didn't have these eyes, we never would have been able to open up the cliff sides that had the treasure, so you can all fuck off."

"Calm down Eren. It's not worth causing a riot over." Levi said, pulling Eren down across his lap. "You all know how voting on this island goes. Someone yell a candidate, and then everyone separated on who agrees and who doesn't. Agree on my left, everyone else on the right."

"Erwin!" Someone yelled. The crowd split almost in half. A few other names were yelled, and only a few people stood on the left each time.

"Levi!" Multiple voices rang out, and almost everyone moved to the left side, only those who through a fit standing on the right. Levi smirked almost darkly. No other names were yelled out.

"I think that means you're still our captain and leader, Levi." Pixis said with a laugh. "How long will you be staying this time?"

"A few months." Levi said. "Let everyone calm the fuck down on the fact I'm still running this island. I don't fancy getting killed on my ship."

"If everyone knows better, they won't fucking touch you." Eren growled out. Levi nodded and gently pat Eren's thigh.

"Come on. We have shit to do at home." Levi said.

"Home?" Eren asked.

"You're living with me you little shit." Levi answered. Eren smiled happily. "And this time, I'm taking your ass." Eren blushed as he got off Levi's lap.

"Plunder him good!" Isabel and Hanji called behind them as they walked away from the village.

"Fuck off!" Levi and Eren called back. Once returned to the cottage, Levi brought Eren to his room. Eren wasn't surprised to see it filled with gold and silver, but what surprised him was the emerald green comforter.

"Why is your bedding emerald?" Eren asked. Levi smirked.

"By the way, Emeralds happen to be my favorite gem." Levi said. Eren turned to him, smirking right back.

"Oh, so what do you think of my eyes?" Eren asked. Levi hummed.

"I think that they're going to look great rolled back in your fucking head." And Levi pushed Eren down to the bed. The headboard didn't stop hitting the wall until the sun began to rise the next morning, shining in through the curtains and filling the room with gold and silver reflected light. And the pirate captain held his cabin boy close as he fell to sleep peacefully for the first time in years.

 _ **The End**_

 **I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't live up to what any of you were hoping. I had every intention of righting another smut scene with Top!Levi and Bottom!Eren, but just wasn't feeling it. I hope you all liked my Pirate!AU, even though it kinda sucked. See all you sweets in my next story!**


End file.
